Reviens moi - Fremione (tome 2)
by reveusebanale
Summary: La guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort, ils avaient crut en avoir terminé. Ils avaient crut que tout était fini. Ils avaient commencé à se reconstruire, à s'aimer sans peur, à fonder une famille même. Ils avaient crut que tout était fini. Ils se trompaient. Tome 1 : Réveille-toi -terminé-
1. Avant-Propos

Hey ! Hey ! Hey !

Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous en êtes venus à bout de _Réveille-toi_ n'est ce pas ?  
Donc, bon, je suppose que vous voulez la suite et savoir ce qu'il se passe et du coup... Je serais pas longue promis. ;)

Vous le savez déjà mais je préfère préciser de nouveau : Cette œuvre est une fanfiction. C'est à dire : une histoire qui en reprend une autre.  
Elle peut en écrire la suite ou en raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre les lignes.  
Une fanfiction n'a pas pour but d'être un copié-collé de l'original et certaines vérités peuvent varier.  
Des personnages qui ne meurent pas par exemple (Pas Severus ! Nan !).  
En bref si une fanfiction sort d'une histoire originale, le plus souvent un best-seller édité sur papier, c'est aussi une histoire propre à l'imagination d'un fan qui ne fait ça que pour son plaisir.

 **Ainsi, l'intégralité du monde, des personnages et du contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa merveilleuse saga.**

La fanfiction est de moi merci de ne pas copier.

Enjoy ! Bonne lecture a tous !

R.B.

 _Fred – Hermione_

 _Harry – Ginny_

 _George – Angelina_

 _Ron - ?_

 _Neville – Luna_

 _Percy... Personne (j'étais obligé ! XD) - Pénélope_

 **Si quelqu'un veut m'aider à corriger j'en serai ravie ! ;)**

\- Cette fiction, comme toutes mes autres fanfictions est publiée à la fois sur Wattpad et sur -

PS : Un "." à la fin du titre d'une partie indique qu'elle est théoriquement corrigée ! ;)


	2. Chapitre - 1

"- On... On va tous... mourir..."

Sa voix claqua l'air comme un fouet, une arme en fer chauffé à blanc. Sa voix sonna comme une sentence absurde dans le silence qui avait régné un temps autour d'elle en attendant ses paroles. 

Tout le monde la regarda mais personne ne réagit, bien trop sous le choc.

"- On... On va tous... mourir..." répéta-t-elle, sans que ne sache si c'était pour les gens qui la regardait avec un air hagard, ou bien seulement si elle se répétait cela à elle-même, comme on se parle parfois, pour se rassurer, pour comprendre, pour réfléchir.

Sa voix avait à peine rendu sa place au silence qu'elle basculait en arrière. Si Fred et ses réflexes rapides -probablement dut à toutes ses années en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch- n'avaient pas été présents, elle se serait effondrée à même le sol.

Elle gémit faiblement quand il la prit dans ses bras. Son corps battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pouvait presque le sentir même entre les différentes couches de tissus qui les séparaient. Etrangement, elle n'était pas évanouie et pas consciente non plus. Juste quelque part entre les deux.  
C'était effrayant comme état. Fred ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela et priait pour ne jamais al revoir.

Le voir se relever en tenant fermement Hermione contre lui comme on tiendrait une princesse eut pour effet de sortir la totalité de l'assemblée de sa nouvelle léthargie ambiante.  
Tout le monde se leva du canapé le plus proche afin qu'il puisse l'y allonger.

"- Allez chercher la médicomage !

\- Non ! Non ! Pas la médicomage... Pas la médicomage... Pas la médicomage...

\- Mais Hermione ! C'est peut-être grave !" sa bouche était pâteuse, elle avait du mal à parler, alors elle secoua simplement la tête.

"- Pas besoin... Médicomage non... Allez chercher Kingsley... McGonagall... Les membres de l'Ordre..."

Fred tourna sa tête vers sa mère comme si elle allait avoir la réponse. Comme si elle allait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situations précises. _Comme si il y avait un mode d'emploi..._

Mrs. Weasley tourna la tête sur le côté. Prenant une fraction de secondes pour réfléchir.

"- C'est probablement un choc émotionnel, Hermione n'y est pas sujette d'habitude, mais il faut croire que la grossesse change la donne. C'est à surveiller de près mais je crois qu'on peut accéder à sa requête. Arthur contacte Kingsley. Harry envoie un Patronus au Professeur McGonagall. Les autres, débrouillez pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre encore effectifs et en qui on peut avoir confiance nous rejoigne. Moi, je vais chercher des linges humide et un verre d'eau pour la petite."

Tout le monde acquiesça, trop heureux que Mrs. Weasley prenne les commandes et leur expliquent avec précision ce qu'était leur tâches au juste.  
Hermione les regarda s'agiter à moitié, comme déconnecté de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas faute de tenter de rester présente. Mais tout s'embrouiller dans sa tête et... Merlin qu'elle avait peur. n'était-elle pas censée être une Gryffondor ?  
Elle se sentait tellement faible...  
Peut-être que c'était justifié, mais qu'importe...

"- Hermione ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ?" elle tourna son regard vers le propriétaire de la main qui parcourait sa joue.

"- Attendons... Les autres... Fred... Je n'aurais pas le courage de répéter deux fois." il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. L'état de sa petite-amie continuait malgré tout à l'apeurer, et diable ! Il aurait préféré qu'elle accepte que le médicomage Jeffson vienne l'ausculter en personne.  
Même enceinte, Hermione était loin d'être le genre de personne à s'effondrer comme ça ! C'était peut-être grave !  
Et les bébés ? Elle y pensait à la santé des bébés ?

Fred sentait dans son dos les allers et venues incessantes, les pas pressés, les regards inquiets.  
A côté de lui, Hermione faisait vraiment peine à voir. Elle se serrait tout contre son corps robuste, s'accrochait au jeune homme comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrorisée. 

Fred s'inquiétait de la voir comme ça. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, mais il se doutait qu'elle ressemblait à la Hermione qu'elle avait été durant son coma.

Depuis son réveil, il avait tout les jour prié pour ne jamais avoir à la revoir ainsi.  
Et une part de lui à l'intérieur ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier encore et encore, de refuser l'idée même de savoir ce qu'il se passait, de rester dans l'ignorance, de vouloir remonter à la veille. Parce qu'hier, tout était encore beau, tout lui souriait, tout lui semblait possible.  
Oui, il ne voulait pas entendre, il ne voulait pas être au courant. Et au diable l'esprit du vaillant Gryffondor !  
Il était instinctivement sûr que l'ignorance serait mille fois mieux que ce qu'il l'attendait.

Dans le salon, toute l'assemblée et les nouveaux arrivants regardaient autour d'eux d'un air inquiet et perdu.  
Pourquoi les avait-on rassemblé de nouveau en catastrophe ? Pourquoi ces mines de circonstances ? Pourquoi Hermione jouait-elle si nerveusement avec le verre vide qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ?

Elle devait vraiment faire peur à voir, pour qu'aucun des nouveaux venus, pourtant leurs amis, n'aient le courage de venir la saluer.  
Ils restaient tous à bonne distance, parlant à voix basses, chuchotant, lui jetant des œillades à la dérobée.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais on avait connu des comportements plus amicaux par le passé.

Hermione ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de leurs comportements... Elle était juste comme... Bloquée dans ce qu'elle semblait avoir appris. Plongée dans un cauchemar irréel, ou rien n'avait de sens, rien sauf la menace d'un danger imminent, d'une ombre noir planant sur leurs têtes avec un rire sadique.

A leur entrée dans la pièce, Lupin et Tonks -avec le petit Teddy dans les bras qui semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller- se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Hermione et Fred avant même d'avoir salué une autre personne -quoique le loup-garou adressa un sourire au fils de son défunt ami- l'instinct parental sans doute.  
Le petit enfant, en dépit de sa fatigue, reconnu immédiatement Hermione et tendit les bras vers elle.

Fred récupéra le verre encore humide dans ses mains, et avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, un bébé gazouillait tout près, sur les jambes de la jeune sorcière.  
A sa grande surprise, alors que lui avait échoué, le gamin détendit instinctivement Hermione et à une vitesse folle en plus !  
Non mais ! Comment pouvait-il oser ?! Déjà il lui piquait sa chérie, et en plus, il était plus doué que lui pour calmer ses angoisses ! C'était quoi ce délire ?!

Frustré et jaloux malgré la situation, Fred dévisageait le petit bonhomme sans sourciller alors que juste à côté d'eux, Hermione avait entamé la discussion avec ses parents.  
Le bébé fixa ses pupilles pendant une très longue minute, sans que l'un ou l'autre cède.  
Mais quand Teddy lui offrit un grand sourire innocent, Fred ne put s'empêcher de rire et de le trouver mignon à son tour.  
La seconde d'après, les cheveux du gosse était roux.

"- Hermione... Ma chérie... Tout le monde est arrivé..." lui apprit Mrs. Weasley de sa douce voix aux accents maternels.

La jeune fille balaya l'assemblé d'un coup d'œil. Le salon du Terrier était beaucoup trop petit pour tous les contenir. Ils étaient installés ça et là, debout, installés sur des genoux, les tables, les accoudoirs des fauteuils ou à même le sol parfois. Ils étaient à l'étroit, mal à l'aise, parfois donnant l'air d'être prêts se mettre au lit, parfois donnant l'air de ceux qui allaient tout juste passer à table. Mais peu importe, sur tous le visage se retrouvaient ce même mélange entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

Hermione se leva, profitant pour rendre le petit Teddy à ses parents qui se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son père.  
Elle s'avança où elle serait la plus visible pour tous, récupérant au passage ses parchemins de notes, que George avait récupéré de ses mains et posé sur la table. 

Malgré l'eau qu'avait put lui donner Molly, sa bouche restait pâteuse, et peu encline à laisser les mots s'échapper. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle se répugnait à gâcher l'espoir, et tout le travail de reconstruction que les braves gens devant elle avaient entreprit à la force de leurs larmes et de leurs sourires brisés par une guerre qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi.  
Elle croisa le regard du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, qui se voulait encourageant. Puis les lèvres pincées de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, qui, sans être aussi expressive que Kingsley, lui renvoyait les mêmes sentiments.

Inspiration. Expiration. Elles commença.

"- Bon et bien... Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous dérangé si tard, mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il y a une raison à cela. ... Voilà, ils se trouvent qu'il y a quelques semaines, McGonagall est venu me trouver pour... "

Elle entreprit de leur raconter toute l'histoire, les Cahiers Perdus, les Sibylles, les recherches qu'elle avait mené, et les runes qu'elle avait dut déchiffrer avec une certaine difficulté. Ils l'écoutaient tous avec une attention non feinte, et Hermione ne pouvait que se délecter de la facilité de ses propos. Ce qu'il disait pour l'instant, c'était simple, ça allait encore. Mais viendrait le moment où elle devrait expliquer le pourquoi de leur présence, ce qu'elle redoutait plus que tout...

"- Les... Au fil de mes traductions, je suis tombé sur des prophéties plus qu'inquiétantes... Ecoutez... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire ou vous l'annoncer mais... Les Sibylles ne se sont jamais trompées alors... Il y a de fortes chances pour que les jours que nous vivons soient nos derniers jours."

Murmures dans la salle.

"- Co-Comment cela ?

\- Les... Les Sibylles ont prédit la fin des sorciers à l'aube du XXème siècle..." une unique larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Hermione la forte combattante, Hermione l'insoumise qui ne se laissait jamais abattre. Et cette larme, elle était probablement encore plus poignante que les mots de sa créatrice.

Autour d'elle les gens s'échangeaient des regards, de plus en plus emplis de la panique grandissante qui semblait les atteindre comme une fièvre.  
McGonagall resta impassible.

"- Dites nous en plus Miss Granger je vous prie...

\- Je... Bien Professeur... Le problème c'est que les prophéties restent assez floues, particulièrement celle-là. Sans compter que les Sibylles utilisaient une langue antique, aussi vieille que le monde ou presque, et qu'il est très compliqué de trouver des équivalences dans nos langues modernes." _elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant chercher ses mots, relire ses notes._ " Enfin... Je... De ce que j'ai put traduire... Il s'agirait d'une sorte de... Machine. Une Machine qui fonctionne avec un rituel sacrificiel complexe ou quelque chose du genre. Une fois actionnée, elle... Elle semble être une arme de destruction massive conçue pour réduire au silence un peuple entier."

Silence de mort.

"- Et... Miss Granger ? Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous avancez ? Vous êtes sûres que cette... Machine peut vraiment anéantir le Monde Sorcier ?

\- Je... Oui, j'en suis sûre...

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que... Il s'avère que les Sibylles avaient prédit leur déchéance... Et, de toute évidence... C'est cette Machine qui les a toutes tuées. "


	3. Chapitre - 2

Un nouveau silence cuisant parcouru l'assistance.  
Qu'aurions nous put répondre à cela ?

Déjà, les visages s'affaissaient encore plus que quelques secondes auparavant, les larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux... Tout ce qui ce trouvaient debout semblaient désormais avoir du mal à le rester. Leurs jambes tremblaient, leurs épaules fléchissaient sous le poids de si lourdes informations, de ces si tristes nouvelles que personne n'auraient put imaginer.

"- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

\- HARRY !" le survivant tourna le regard vers sa meilleure amie qui venait de crier. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des chaudrons, elle semblait terrorisée.

Elle observait sans vraiment comprendre le spectacle qu'elle voyait. Ce n'est pas tant que son esprit eut put être comme... détaché de son corps, c'est surtout que, de la même façon qu'aucune personne présente ne se serait attendue à la voir flancher, une telle vision du jeune homme lui était inédite.  
Il donnait l'air de n'être rien d'autre qu'une bête sauvage et enragée, rendue sourde et aveugle par une colère qui était probablement sans aucune limite.

Ses yeux hagards se posaient un peu partout sans réellement donner l'impression d'analyser ce qu'ils voyaient. Tous ses membres tremblaient comme les flammes des bougies, sans qu'on ne sache si c'était de peur, ou par la force d'un tout autre sentiment.

Il ressemblait à un fou. Un dément.

"- NON HERMIONE ! IL N'Y PLUS D'HARRY QUI TIENNE !

\- J-Je...

\- TU AVAIS DIT QUE CE N'ÉTAIT PAS GRAVE ! TU AVAIS DIT QU'IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN DE DANGEREUX ! RIEN DE DANGEREUX !

\- OUI JE L'AI DIT ! ET JE ME SUIS TROMPÉE ! VOILA !" Hermione s'énerva à son tour. L'animosité d'Harry sembla monter quelques crans d'un coup.

"- TU AS MENTI !

\- NON HARRY ! NON ! Non... Je n'ai pas menti !

\- ALORS TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

\- J'AI TENTÉ DE TE RASSURER !" il se figea, sa voix était désormais froide, glaçante, et toujours aussi forte.

"- ET BIEN C'EST RATÉ ! C'EST RATÉ ET ON VAS TOUS CREVER COMME DES CONS MAINTENANT !

\- NE DIS PAS CA !

\- QUOI ?! PARCE QUE C'EST PAS VRAI PEUT-ETRE ? PARCE QUE TU VAS ME DIRE QU'APRES TOUTE CE QU'ON A VÉCU CE N'EST PAS CE QUI NOUS ATTENDS ?! TOUS NOS COMBATS N'AURONT FINALEMENT SERVIT A RIEN !

\- NE DIS PAS CA HARRY POTTER ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! C'EST JUSTEMENT AU NOM DE TOUS CES COMBATS ET DE TOUS NOS MORTS QUE NOUS DEVONS CONTINUER A NOUS BATTRE ET SURTOUT, SURTOUT NE PAS BAISSER LES BRAS !

\- ALORS QUOI ? TU VEUX QU'ON RESTE TOUS DEBOUT COMME DES VAILLANTS PETITS SOLDATS FACE A LA PUTAIN DE FATALITÉ QUI NOUS ATTENDS ? TU VEUX QU'ON FASSE SEMBLANT D'ACCEPTER L'IDÉE MEME QU'ON VA TOUS MOURIR ?!" toute l'assemblée suivait silencieusement la joute verbale entre les deux meilleurs amis, avec le même air un peu effaré et vaguement dégoûté que lorsqu'on l'on regarde un accident de voiture sur le bord de la route.

" - NON HARRY ! JE VEUX QU'ON SE BATTE ! JE VEUX QU'ON SE BATTE JUSQU'AU BOUT... Parce que... Parce qu'il y a peut-être une solution... " tout les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Hermione, soudain comme ravivés d'une lueur d'espoir. Le Survivant sembla soudain se calmer quelque peu.

"- ... A-A quoi tu penses... ?

\- Écoutez... C'est peut-être idiot mais... Je crois que nous nous devons d'essayer...

\- Essayer quoi ? Crache le morceau à la fin Hermione !

\- J'y venais Harry... J'y venais... En fait... Je pensais... Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être... retrouver et... détruire la Machine." contre toutes attentes, le Survivant éclata de rire.

" - PUTAIN ? C'est ça ta solution ... ? Et bien on va vraiment tous mourir... " le ton de sa voix, si posé, si froid, presque... indifférent, contrastait effroyablement avec la colère haineuse qu'il hurlait encore quelques secondes plutôt. C'en était presque plus effrayant...

"- Peut-être pas Potter... Peut-être que ça peut marcher." intervint le Professeur McGonagall, restée muette jusqu'à lors.

\- Mais Professeur ! Vous l'avez bien entendu tout comme moi ! Hermione l'a dit ! C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Aucune prophétie des Sibylles n'a sut être empêchée ! Aucune !

\- Et bien... Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons qu'à dire que ça sera la première qui ne se réalisera pas !" le brun se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, observa toute la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage comme si c'était là la toute première fois qu'il la voyait.

"- Hermione... Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Comment peux-tu trouver encore la force de te battre ?"

Elle inspira fort, une ou deux fois, et puis se rapprocha instinctivement de Fred, comme un enfant se serait rapproché de sa peluche en ayant peur. Se faisant, elle releva la tête vers Harry, avec un maigre sourire, elle avoua :

"- Je ne suis sûre de rien Harry... Vraiment sûre de rien... Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, et je ne supporte pas ça... Mais pour ce qui est de la force qui me pousse à rester debout et à me battre, si il le faut jusqu'à la fin... Elle est toute trouvée." le Survivant ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux semblaient questionner, demander, en cet instant précis, il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher de toutes ses forces.

"- Regarde tout autour de nous Harry. Regarde tous ces gens. Tous ces gens qui ont répondu à notre appel sur le champ. Tout ces gens que tu connais et que tu tiens en lieu et place de ton cœur comme tes plus fidèles amis, comme ta famille, comme la femme de ta vie. Regarde les tous Harry. Regarde les bien. Ta force elle est là. Ma force, elle est là... Et là aussi... " _et elle serra la grande main de Fred dans la sienne, caressant de l'autre main son ventre de façon automatique et tendre, sans même voir les yeux exorbités des personnes qui l'observaient et qui se rendaient soudain compte de son tour de taille que l'angoisse ne leur avait jusqu'à lors pas permis de remarquer._ " Je vais être... maman Harry... C'est bizarre à dire parce que... Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore là mais... Je jure devant Merlin, Dieu, le Diable ou je ne sais quelle entité supérieure que jamais je ne m'avouerai vaincue, tant qu'ils seront là. Je ferais tout pour mon fils et ma fille Harry. Absolument tout... Même si je dois en mourir. " elle sentit que la main de Fred la serra un peu plus fort, comme pour lui enlever l'idée même de mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, d'abord... Aucune personne dans cette salle en face.

Molly s'approcha d'elle, posa une caresse maternelle sur joue, un geste tendre, un geste rassurant.

"- Oh ma chérie... Regarde toi, écoute toi parler... _Tu es déjà une maman_ , Hermione. " une nouvelle pression de la main de Fred dans sa main lui apprit qu'il partageait l'avis de sa mère.

"- Merci Molly... Mais pourquoi il me regarde tous de la sorte ?" Le rouquin derrière elle intervint alors, d'une voix amusée plus que gênée.

"- Parce que personne ici ou presque n'était au courant pour ta grossesse.

\- Oh. Et bien... Je suis enceinte. Fred et moi attendons des jumeaux."

Le dénommé Fred éclata d'un rire franc et naturel, de son rire encore mélodieux de ses innocences enfantines dont il ne s'était jamais dépourvu. Sûrement que ce fut le ton qu'Hermione avait utilisé, pratiquement détaché. Pas comme si elle s'en fichait mais plus comme si elle parlait de la météo dehors.  
Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines encore elle était à de deux doigts de s'évanouir dans ses bras alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de dire la même chose !

L'évocation de la grande nouvelle eut au moins l'avantage de détendre l'atmosphère si tendue, comme seuls les enfants savent le faire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps bien sûr mais, la joie ne fait jamais de mal, surtout en temps de guerre…

" - Hermione je n'aime pas ça !

\- Je sais Fred... On n'a pas le choix...

\- Même ! Tu es enceinte ! Tu aurais put dire non !" elle soupira en reposant la brosse à cheveux sur la commode, s'avouant vaincue pour cette fois. D'un pas lent, seulement rythmé par le bruissement de sa mignonne petite nuisette à fleur, elle le rejoint sur leur lit conjugal.

"- C'est à moi que McGonagall a demandé de l'accompagner.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Je venais d'annoncer ma grossesse même pas cinq minutes auparavant ! McGonagall ne m'aurait pas demandé de prendre ce risque si elle n'avait pas une bonne raison de le faire !" Fred sembla, et contre toutes attentes, sur le point de se mettre à bouder.

\- Même ! 'Mia on parle d'Azkaban là !

\- Je sais... je sais...

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ! On parle d'Azkaban et toi tu es enceinte !

\- Je te signale pour ta gouverne, Fred Weasley, qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs à Azkaban !

\- Mais il y a toujours, des malades mentaux, des prisonniers, des tueurs, des fous, et de dangereux psychopathes plus connus sous le nom de Mangemorts !

\- Justement... En parlant de Mangemorts... J'aimerais bien savoir quel est celui avec qui McGonagall veut absolument négocier, et pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu donner son nom... Enfin je verrais bien demain mais j'avoue que ça m'intrigue..." et c'était le cas ! Elle semblait bien plus intriguée que terrorisée la bougre ! Fred souffla longuement, se retenant te se frapper le front du plat de la main.

"- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire au moins ?"

"- Tu es calmé ?" Ginny venait d'apparaître à l'instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'un de ses tee-shirt à lui pour tout vêtement de nuit. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais sans doute qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort ce soir, comme tout le monde.

En temps normal, il lui aurait probablement sauté dessus à peine passé le pas de la porte, mais ce soir, il n'y avait rien de normal.  
S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait presque entendre les cris de dispute de la chambre du dessus. Hermione était si têtue quand elle le voulait... Et lui, il était bien de l'avis de Fred. A sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas laissé une Ginny enceinte partir faire sa promenade de santé dans le repère des monstres... Mais il était à sa place à lui, Harry Potter, meilleur ami, meilleur ami qui s'était mal comporté et lui avait mal parlé...

Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès d'elle demain, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne vienne la chercher.

Il ne lui dirait rien, malgré tout, quand bien même Hermione l'inquiétait au plus au point, et qu'il aurait préféré y aller à sa place et l'enfermer au grenier si il fallait, elle restait une adulte, une grande fille capable de faire des choix raisonnés et matures, sûrement plus que lui d'ailleurs...

Merlin ! Voilà qu'il était un piètre meilleur ami ! Incapable de voir quand elle était au plus bas, incapable de la réconforter, incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte et que la seule chose qu'elle avait besoin c'était d'être aimée, et rassurée, d'être prise dans des bras chauds comme dans une couverture de laine qui lui aurait mit un peu de baume au cœur...  
Piètre meilleur ami qu'il était, incapable de tout et même de la protéger ! Que pouvait-il faire ?

La réponse était toute trouvée.

"- Oui. Je suis calmé. Et prêt à me battre."

Et c'était vrai ! Harry Potter était fin prêt à se battre ! Et plus fort que jamais face à cette guerre peut-être bien plus effrayante que la première.  
Il se battrait pour lui. Pour sa vie. Et pour celle qui voulait construire avec Ginny dans un futur incertain mais tellement plaisant.  
Il se battrait pour Ginny. Parce qu'elle était sa raison de vivre.  
Il se battrait pour Hermione, et les deux petits anges qui grandissaient dans son ventre et qu'il aimait déjà comme un oncle fier et tendre.  
Il se battrait pour ses amis, encore et toujours.  
Il se battrait pour sa famille. Cette famille qu'il avait tant attendu, tant prié pour, demandé à Lune comme seul présent.

Il l'avait maintenant sa famille. Et il se battrait pour elle, jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'elle était sa force.  
Sa plus grande force.  
Et sa plus grande faiblesse... Si les choses tournaient aussi mal qu'on pouvaient si attendre.

Tenir autant à des gens étaient à la fois vital et mortel, mais comme les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.


	4. Chapitre - 3

Le bruit de ses talons qui claquaient l'asphalte bétonné à un rythme régulier était bien la seule chose à venir rompre le silence inquiétant qui planait dans l'air comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure.  
Le lieu avait peut-être été vidé de tous ces anciennes sentinelles ( ce fut une des toutes premières mesures de Kingsley dès le début de son mandat), il n'en restait pas moins qu'avec ou sans Détraqueurs, Azkaban demeurait le repère noir de la Folie, la Folie avec un _F_ majuscule. Et le moindre prisonnier là-bas perdait sa santé mentale en à peine quelques mois si ce n'était pas moins.  
En ajoutant à ce fait que la prison contenait désormais la quasi-totalité de la population des Mangemorts ( si on omettait de compter ceux qui restaient en cavale), cet endroit avait de quoi faire paniquer le même le plus vaillant des Gryffondors.

Pourtant, à la grande surprise du Professeur McGonagall - elle même peinant quelques peu à rester aussi sereine qu'à son habitude - son ancienne élève s'avançait à ses côtés tout aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Si ce n'est son teint un peu plus blanchâtre depuis la traversée en bateau, elle ressemblait bel et bien à la studieuse Hermione Granger qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait toujours connue. Elle était parfaitement normale.

Enfin... Normale... Il fallait sans doute le dire vite. Car, seule la longue cape noire qui recouvrait la quasi totalité de son corps permettait de masquer le ventre rond, qui dénotait étrangement et sortait de l'ordinaire.

Hermione Granger était enceinte. Enceinte à seulement 19 ans ! Mère à seulement 19 ans ! En vérité, si il y avait bien une élève qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné de se retrouver dans cette situation, c'était bien elle.  
Et pourtant... Par Merlin ! Les brillantes études ! La brillante carrière !  
L'ascension de l'échelle ! Toutes ses capacités, tout ce talent... Jetés... Oubliés... Remisés au placard...  
Enfin si ça se trouve, McGonagall n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ce gâchis... Le monde n'existera sûrement plus d'ici quelques mois tout au plus... Alors...

"-Professeur..." _l'élève en question interrompait le cours de ses pensées._ " Vous ne voulez toujours pas dire qui vous m'emmenez voir ?

\- Non Miss Granger... En effet. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée...

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous le connaissez Miss. Parce que vous ne le connaissez que trop bien et que savoir son nom ne fera que vous mettre dans un à-priori négatif qui pourrait beaucoup nous coûter et entacher l'esprit de négociations que je vous serait gré d'adopter en dépit de tout le reste."

Hermione acquiesça, bien qu'elle trouvait l'idée légère. C'était un Mangemort, un criminel, un prisonnier qu'elles allaient voir. Elle l'avait déjà l'à-priori négatif bon sang ! Un simple nom ne pourrait probablement pas l'empirer ! Ce manque d'informations ne l'aidait pas à comprendre clairement ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

"- Expliquez moi au moins pourquoi nous allons le voir.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Pour négocier. Il est probable qu'il possède des informations qui nous serait fort utile.

\- Mais hormis ça ?

\- C'est chez lui qu'on a retrouvé les _Cahiers Perdus_ , Miss. Je suppose que cela devrait vous aider à comprendre la démarche... "

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre le temps de questionner son ancien professeur d'avantage sur le sujet, deux des Aurors qui gardaient la prison vinrent à leur rencontre. Le premier prit la parole d'un ton bourru :

"- Excusez ma question mais... Vous foutez quoi ici au juste ? " la directrice de Poudlard haussa les sourcils par dessus ses lèvres pincées mais s'abstint de tout commentaire sur l'impolitesse flagrante de son interlocuteur.

"- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi... Nous sommes ici à la demande du Ministre. " _elle lui tendit une lettre cachetée sans s'arrêter de parler._ " Nous venons voir le détenu B666 " 

Les deux gardiens l'observèrent quelques secondes, figés dans leur parfaite immobilité, avant de grogner quelque chose contenant les mots "bataille explosive" et de tourner les talons, leur intimant de les suivre. 

Hermione se retint, grâce à l'éducation de petite fille bien élevée qu'elle avait reçu durant sa prime enfance, d'afficher combien elle était exaspérée. Sa curiosité poussait sa patience dans ses ultimes retranchements, et ses hormones en totale liberté depuis quelques mois maintenant n'étaient pas du genre à calmer le jeu.  
Le Mangemort qu'elles allaient voir... Qui était-il à la fin ? Elle savait juste qu'elle le connaissait et que son matricule était "666". 666... Comme le chiffre satanique... Le chiffre du diable... 

On leur fit monter les étages, traverser de nombreux couloirs, et quelques quartier d'incarcérations, ou Hermione tenta tant qu'elle pouvait de faire abstraction des bruits, de ce qu'elle entendait, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir... De toute cette atmosphère sinistre et poisseuse qui l'entourait, l'étriquait, l'étouffait... 

Les cris des prisonniers résonnaient de partout, se répercutaient sur les murs bétonnés des couloirs.  
Et leurs voix rauques ! Leurs voix éraillées, mortes, douloureuses d'avoir trop hurlé de mots sans queues ni têtes juste pour rompre le silence. Toutes ces phrases, à avoir été si souvent répétées, elles s'embrouillaient, s'emmêlaient, jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un flot de paroles amassées et confuses, dénuées du moindre sens possible, même avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Souvent, les mots étranges se coloraient de quelques gargouillis informes et inhumains, comme ceux d'une bête à l'agonie.

Peut-être bien que ces prisonniers n'avaient jamais eu la moindre once d'humanité en eux, mais désormais, la question ne se posait plus. 

Hermione avait baissé la tête, tentait tant qu'elle pouvait de se concentrer sur le bruit de ses chaussures qui claquaient le dallage abîmé. D'une main, elle caressait affectueusement son ventre par dessus sa cape, de cette habitude un peu niaise, et qu'elle avait trop vite pris.  
Son ancien professeur à ses côtés était dans le même état, si ce n'est la main en moins.  
Ça aurait fait mal à leur fierté de Gryffondors d'avouer leur malaise, et leurs angoisses, mais les yeux des détenus étaient comme des plaies béantes ou ne subsistaient que la peur de s'y noyer. 

"- On y est." lança le gardien d'une voix morne après ce qui semblait des heures.  
Il sortit sa baguette prêt à lancer les sorts qui leur permettraient tantôt de rentrer dans la cellule, par delà les barreaux. Il grogna qu'elles avaient à se presser - "de toute évidence cet homme avait un emploi du temps de ministre et il n'avait pas toute sa journée", aurait clamé les deux rouquins diaboliques avec une ironie perçante -. 

"- Je conçois. Une partie de carte durant ses heures de garde est somme toute une chose importante. Bien, nous ne serons pas longues. Miss, votre cape je vous prie." Hermione prit une fraction de secondes pour comprendre que McGonagall lui demandait de relever sa capuche, de sorte à cacher et d'une part son visage, et d'autre part son identité.  
Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à l'action, elle put observer du coin de l'œil le gardien agiter mollement le morceau de bois qu'il tenait entres dans ses énormes paluches, un air étrangement mal à l'aise sur le visage - L'Ancienne Directrice de la Maison des Gryffondors n'y était pas allé de main morte - et puis s'éclipser fissa, sans demander son reste. 

McGonagall prit juste le temps d'offrir à Hermione un dernier regard -un dernier regard empli de tant de conseils et d'autres, voilé par le peu de lumière qu'offrait le corridor de la prison-, avant de passer l'embrasure de la cellule, pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. 

Le second gardien, par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, lança d'un ton gaillard et teinté d'une animosité non déguisée " _Hey le monstre. T'as d'la visite._ " et suivit son collègue, resté un peu plus loin à l'écart, semblant visiblement vouloir éviter l'une des deux visiteuses.

Hermione, quand bien même supposait que le prisonnier, un Mangemort de surcroît, méritait amplement une telle considération, ne put empêcher son esprit de défense pour toutes les causes désespérées de s'indigner.

Mais tout cela fut effacé d'un coup, d'un seul, alors qu'elle découvrait finalement l'identité de l'homme qui séjournait dans cette cellule. Un hoquet de stupeur mourut dans sa gorge alors que ce dernier relevait la tête d'un air apathique, et celui d'un patient malade qui ne considère plus la réalité avec une extrême certitude logique et rationnelle.  
Contrairement aux autres détenus, celui ci ne semblait pas se débattre comme diable, à se mettre les ongles en sang et la gorge en feu. Non, il semblait être de ceux qui se terre dans un coin en attendant la fin, sans savoir qu'elle fin, en attendant que le monde passe, que le monde entier passe, que la fin des temps arrive, ou au moins la mort. La mort comme une délivrance presque paradisiaque. 

"- Monsieur Malefoy. " il releva la tête, étonné qu'on puisse encore l'appeler autrement que _B666_. 

"- McGo' ? Sans rire ? La blague. Ils m'envoient la vieille coincée... Qu'elle originalité dans le choix de torture." la dite McGo' pinça les lèvres, accusant la réponse, refusant de sortir de ses gonds. 

La voix de l'homme paraissait bien plus rocailleuse et gutturale que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Le silence dans lequel il était visiblement plongé depuis des mois avait été au moins aussi fatal que si il avait passé le temps à crier jusqu'à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Son timbre n'avait plus rien d'altier, pas même le moindre petit indice qui aurait put rappeler sa grandeur d'autrefois avant sa déchéance. 

Hermione détestait ce type. Elle le détestait au moins autant qu'elle aurait put détester un humain. C'était le Mal personnifié. A vrai dire, en réfléchissant, ça n'aurait put être que lui, en y réfléchissant bien. Que lui, le Salop pour avoir mit la main sur les Cahiers Perdus, probablement lui aussi, qui devait savoir ou se trouvait la Machine maudite.  
La jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi son ancien professeur avait refusé de dévoiler son identité. Et d'ailleurs, si elle ne se tenait pas comme un rempart entre les deux, il y a fort à parier qu'Hermione se serait déjà jetée comme une lionne pour l'étriper à mains nues. 

Pourtant, le voir ainsi, ainsi démuni, tombé si bas, tombé plus bas que terre, tombé en enfer, ce lieu qui s'était appelé à lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ne lui procurait aucune forme de plaisir.  
On avait arraché la couronne de la tête du prince, on l'avait dénudé de tous ses attributs, toutes ses formes de noblesses, tout ce qui constituait l'image qu'il s'était acharné à donner à voir. On avait poussé jusqu'à l'humilier, lui faire porter la même combinaison grise et sale que celle de tous les autres prisonniers, lui qui avait passé sa vie à se croire au dessus du commun des mortels.  
Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, mais Hermione était bien trop gentille pour s'en réjouir. 

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous torturer Monsieur Malefoy. 

\- Pourquoi alors ? 

\- Nous avons un marché à vous proposer. 

\- Un marché ?" il se redressa discrètement, témoignant d'un intérêt soudain qu'il semblait vouloir masquer. La vieille dame hocha la tête. 

"- Oui. Miss Granger je vous prie..." l'attention du détenu passa sur la silhouette floue jusqu'à présent restée dans l'ombre de la première, et son visage se déforma lorsqu'elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules, lui prouvant par la même, la présence de la jeune femme que McGonagall venait d'appeler. 

"- Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ce n'était pas assez que de m'envoyer McGo', il fallait en plus m'envoyer la Sang-De-Bourbe ?! 

\- C'est un plaisir aussi que de te revoir, _Drago_. "


	5. Chapitre - 4

Un silence pesant flotta dans l'air quelques instants. 

"- Qui t'as permis d'oser prononcer mon prénom ? Pour qui te prends tu ? Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien !

\- Ah ? Je dois avouer que là, maintenant, tu es véritablement en position de force." elle le dévisagea du regard quelques instants. Il se releva d'un bond, dans un cliquetis de chaînes, ne semblant pas supporter se retrouver plus bas que la "moins que rien". Le voyant faire, McGonagall crut qu'il était largement de mettre un terme à leurs comportements mutuellement hostiles.

"- Espèce de petite...

\- Hey Monsieur Malefoy ! On se calme je vous prie. Il en va de même pour vous Miss Granger, ne croyez pas que je ne vous voit pas derrière mon dos... " _et puis, prévoyant la suite_ " Ne pensez même pas, à vous dédouaner en disant que c'est l'autre qui a commencé en premier, ou - Par Merlin - j'en prends un pour taper l'autre. Ne me regarder pas de la sorte Monsieur Malefoy, c'est une expression moldue, et avant que vous ne nous sortiez l'une des magnifique diatribe raciste dont vous et votre père avez le secret, je propose que nous revenons aux faits qui nous amène en ces lieux.

\- C'est à dire ?! Non attends la Vieille Peau, t'étais sérieuse ? Vous voulez vraiment me proposer un marché ?! C'est HORS DE QUESTION.

\- Attendez au moins de savoir Monsieur Malefoy...

\- Je n'ai rien à entendre de votre part. Je sais déjà que vous allez me la faire à l'envers.

\- C'est marrant, les entourloupes, c'est l'affaire des Serpentards en général. Comme quoi tu es bel et bien un serpent pour en reconnaître une.

\- Fait gaffe, la Sang De Bourbe, les serpents ça mord.

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu me fait peur ?

\- J'avais presque oublié que toi et tes petits copains aviez tous des tendances suicidaires !

\- Mes "petits copains" qu'est que tu insinues Malefoy ?!

\- J'insinue que...

\- HE ! HO ! On se calme tous les deux ! On est pas là pour ça ! Je vous le répète encore une fois !" les deux grognèrent en cœur, d'un son guttural à mi chemin entre le soupir d'insatisfaction et l'avertissement d'un chien qui s'apprêtait tout juste à mordre.

"- Bien. Merci. Comme je vois que vous vous êtes calmés, je continue finalement mes explications. Pour répondre à vos inquiétudes Monsieur Malefoy...

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Bien évidemment. Comme je disais, pour y répondre, il ne s'agit aucunement d'une quelconque arnaque, mais bien d'un marché ou nous serions tous égaux et gagnant. Sachez qu'une étroite collaboration de votre part, si elle se révèle bénéfique, et positive, pourrait sans le moindre doute amenez par la suite à une révision de votre procès.

\- Pour quoi ? Décidez de me renvoyer dans cette cellule ? Pour encore plus de temps ?

\- Non Monsieur Malefoy. Pour annuler l'ensemble des chefs d'accusations qui plane contre vous, et vous en acquitter. En d'autres termes, vous seriez libre.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Pardon Professeur... MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!" McGonagall tourna son regard vers Hermione.

"- Miss Granger... Nous sommes unies... Nous venons parlez d'une même voix... Tâchez de me suivre à la fin !

\- Je ne peux pas vous suivre quand vous souhaitez remettre le Roi des connards dans la nature !

\- Le Roi des connards il est pas sourd pour ton info' la Sang de Bourbe !

\- Et la Vieille Peau non plus, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Pourtant, vu votre âge...

\- Oh la ferme Malefoy !" _tiens les hormones s'ajoutaient à la partie..._ " Professeur, j'exige des explications qui pourrait justifier un tel acte de folie !

\- Et je serais presque d'accord avec Grangie... Je sens toujours l'entourloupe... C'est trop beau pour être vrai bizarrement... Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi au... Non... Je... Non... Tout mes pas ça... Vous pouvez pas les avoir... Non... C'est pas possible... Non...

\- Je crois que vous avez pourtant bien compris Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Vous avez trouvé les Cahiers Perdus ? N'est ce pas ?

\- Tu es au courant de leur existence ?" Drago se tourna vers Hermione comme si un troisième œil venait soudain de lui pousser sur le front.

"- Je... De quoi ? Non... Je connais pas... " les deux Gryffondors ignoraient si c'était là de l'ironie, ou bien qu'il pensait avoir fait une bourde, et tentait tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

"- Tu en sûr ?

\- Tu remets ma parole en doute la Sang-De-Bourbe ?

\- Etant donné que tu es un serpent...

\- Hé vous deux ! Ne recommencez pas ! J'EN AI MARRE A LA FIN !" lissant un plis imaginaire pour reprendre contenance, après avoir perdu son calme, McGonagall entreprit d'expliquer sommairement l'histoire et la Prophétie Finale au prisonnier, omettant volontairement les détails qu'elle jugeait inutile d'offrir à un ancien Mangemort.

"- Génial... J'en prendrais pour moins longtemps que je pensais... On va bientôt tous crever... Si un jour je pensais que vous deux viendriez m'apporter une si bonne nouvelle... Haha... En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous attendez de moi...

\- Il rigole là ?! Ou il est sérieux ?

\- Cela a peu d'importance Miss Granger. Et pour répondre à votre question, Monsieur Malefoy, et bien, nous supposons que vous détenez des informations qui pourrait nous être fort utile afin de trouver la Machine."  
Il éclata soudain d'un rire rauque et désordonné, un peu maladif et sans doute forcé. Un rire faux, un rire qui ne faisait pas "pour de vrai", un rire de ceux qui ne savent plus comment rire, un rire qui racontait peut-être un peu son histoire, comme il n'oserait sans doute jamais la raconter, avec sa stupide fierté de Sang-Pur, qu'ont lui avait inculqué depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un rire que se finit en une violente quinte de toux, qui secoua quelque peu son corps qui semblait plus maigre et plus fragile, par dessous sa blouse de prisonnier trop grande, comme un enfant qui se serait amusé à se déguiser les vêtements de son père.

Et c'était bien cela, en dépit de tout, Drago restait encore un enfant. Un enfant a qui on avait tout inculqué sauf les valeurs essentielles, sauf la tendresse nécessaire à la survie de tout être vivant. Un enfant que la guerre avait détruit, comme tant et tant d'autres.  
Un enfant qu'on avait voulu faire Prince quand il aurait peut-être simplement voulu être comme les autres. Un enfant qui avait tout eu pour lui, pendant un temps, exceptée l'Amour qui lui aurait donné la force de se battre.  
La machine de guerre si durement programmée avait, en dépit de tant de travail, finit par dérailler.  
Mais qu'importe qu'il fut Déserteur du champ de bataille, Traître à son propre camp, son propre sang, à l'allégeance qu'il avait offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait commis que trop de crime en son nom et pour le satisfaire. Il avait taché ses mains de ses tâches indélébiles et qui ne partiront jamais. Sa place était à Azkaban. C'était la seule chose qu'il méritait.

Le Prince devant Hermione n'était plus rien, plus qu'un prince déchu, un prince à genoux, un prince au ventre déchiré par les griffes immatérielles d'un abominable démon barbare au sourire d'un rouge carnassier. Un prince portant les stigmates de plaies que personnes de saurait voir.  
Qui peut avoir de la peine pour les Serpents ? Qui peut avoir de la peine pour les monstres ?

Il était tout autant victime que coupable. Et coupable que victime.

Les deux femmes attendirent plus ou moins patiemment qu'il reprenne consistance et sérieux, bien qu'un petit rictus sardonique ne quitta pas son visage.

"- Je ne pense pas que je détienne une quelconque information qui puisse vous aider?

\- Je crois que si, Monsieur Malefoy, au contraire.

\- Même si je savais quoi que ce soit, je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça, le _Serpent_ ? " il jugea Hermione à son tour, comme si il eut put la tuer d'un simple regard.

"- Parce que, que je vous aide ou non, on finira pas crever dans tous les cas, vous allez échouer. C'est sans espoir.

\- Alors _Monsieur Malefoy_ préfère attendre la mort coincé ici, planqué dans ses foutus dix mètres carrés de cellule ? _Monsieur Malefoy_ est un lâche ? Un lâche encore et toujours ? Étrangement je ne suis pas étonnée. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber encore plus bas dans mon estime...

\- Pense ce que tu veux la Sang De Bourbe, au fond, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais sache que je préfère crever plutôt que d'aider des gens comme toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que qu'on te dégoûte ? Parce que JE te dégoûte ? Parce que ça te répugnent, le Bien ? Parce que ça te tuerait de prêter assistance et d'être gentil pour une fois et une seule ?

\- P'têt bien que oui...

\- Alors tu préfères rester planqué dans ta cellule jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Tant mieux elle sera peut-être plus courte, et alors, je me réjouie qu'un con comme toi finisse enfin par mourir, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. Mais dehors il y a des gens bien, des gens bons, des gens qui n'ont strictement rien demandé ! Et tu vas les laisser à leur sort alors que tu as la capacité de les aider ?

\- C'est précisément des gens de leur espèce que j'ai tué. Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? Je m'en fous. Personne ne s'est intéressé à mon sort. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'intéresser au leur.

\- Parce que c'est ainsi que tu raisonnes ? Tu me dégoûtes un peu plus à chaque minute ! Et si tu avais un gosse hein ? Si tu avais un gosse ! T'aimerais quoi ? T'aimerais qu'il pense que son père et un connard ou bien qu'il est un héro.

\- Tais toi Granger... Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Tu ne saispas ce que tu dis...

\- Si, au contraire, si. Tu es un connard. Un connard comme ton connard de père. Venez Professeur, allons nous en. Nous avons le monde à sauver. Ne perdons pas plus de temps avec une raclure de sa catégorie. "

Et elle tourna les talons, sans rien attendre de plus. La vieille directrice de Poudlard s'arrêta un instant à regarder ce qu'il restait de son ancien élèves, se rasseoir dans un coin poussiéreux, dans les lambeaux crasseux qui couvrait son corps. Elle finit par suivre Hermione, dans un soupir.

La jeune femme l'attendait à quelques pas de la cellule, lorgnant les pauvres gardiens d'un œil mauvais, ils étaient peut-être bien idiots et peu professionnel mais ils ne lui avaient rien fait.

Elle se remit à marcher, quand McGonagall arriva à sa hauteur, s'assurant qu'on ne pouvait les entendre avant de prendre la parole.

"- Je suis désolée Professeur. Je n'ai pas sut faire ce que vous attendiez de moi.

\- Au contraire Miss, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais de vous.

\- Comment ça ? Sauf mon respect Madame, il a expressément refusé votre marché. Je ne vois pas où nous avons réussi quelque chose..."

McGonagall ne répondit strictement rien, se contentant de ralentir la cadence, et d'afficher un curieux petit sourire de victoire sur ses lèvres éternellement pincées.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une voix déchirait le couloir, audible en dépit de toutes les autres qui criaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

"- TRES BIEN. J'ACCEPTE. MAIS JE VOUS DETESTE TOUJOURS."


	6. Chapitre - 5

" - George ! Bouge !

\- Wow du calme frangin ! Y a pas le feu au balais !" s'amusa le jumeau en fermant la boutique.

"- "Me calmer" ? "ME CALMER" ? Comment veux tu -Ô diable- que je me calme ?!

\- En respirant lentement par le nez puis en expirant par la bouche pour commencer." George aurait juré que le regard de son jumeau en cet instant aurait fait pâlir d'envie même le -presque- regretté Professeur Rogue. En ça, il tenait bien de sa mère, et puis l'expérience des nombreuses remontrances dûment subit durant leur enfance.

" - Du calme frérot, je blaguais...

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ME CALMER ! HERMIONE A ETE VOIR JE NE SAIS QUEL PSYCHOPATHE AUJOURD'HUI ET ON A REFUSE QUE JE L'ACCOMPAGNE ! JE SUIS INQUIET !

\- Comme si on s'en doutait pas...

\- PARDON ?!

\- J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit ! " George leva les mains en l'air comme un criminel prit sur le fait -il ne semblait pourtant pas le moins du monde inquiet mais il ne voulait pas forcément taquiner son frère alors qu'il était dans un état pareil. Son sadisme avait ses limites-. Fred ronchonna quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, les traits toujours aussi tendus, et l'instant d'après ils disparaissaient tout les deux dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Une désagréable sensation de déjà vu s'empara de George, picotant sa peau de l'intérieur, alors qu'il observait son frère traverser le jardin et se rendre dans le salon en quatrième vitesse.  
Si il avait tenté de blaguer quelques secondes encore auparavant, il n'en menait pas large lui non plus, et ses petites plaisanteries avaient bien plus étaient lancé pour tenter de rassurer son jumeau -et lui aussi par la même occasion- que par preuve d'une confiance totale.  
A la vérité, George était au moins aussi stressé que son double, ou presque, et il devait avouer lui aussi ressentir comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il tentait de se rassurer comme il pouvait en se disant qu'après tout la fin du monde était proche. La situation ne pouvait clairement pas empirer, non ?

 _Ah bah si_ , semblant répondre la silhouette de Fred figé à nouveau dans l'embrasure de la pièce.

Avant même que George eut put analyser ce qu'il se passait, son frère jumeau se jetait sur un étrange jeune homme blond en hurlant à la mort.  
L'étrange jeune homme blond en question ne réagit même pas, à peine haussa-t-il un sourcil, l'air provoquant et pas franchement apeuré. Ou tout du moins en apparence. Peut-être que la prison n'avait pas juste anéanti son peu de santé mentale, mais aussi son côté froussard ? Bon, ça, ça restait à voir.

"- Calmez vous je vous prie Monsieur Weasley." lança le Professeur McGonagall par dessus sa tasse de thé, observant de ce fait son ancien élève qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour se défaire de l'emprise de ses deux frères aînés qui le ceinturaient (Bill était bien plus musclé qu'un employé de banque lambda, et Charlie vous aurait sans doute sorti en rigolant que son petit frère avait du sang de dragon dans les veines). La Directrice de Poudlard avait dit cela, l'air de rien, avec juste son petit air pincé qui ne la quittait jamais, comme si c'était là une chose parfaitement normal, que de rentrer de sa boutique et de trouver sur le canapé familiale assis un de ses plus grands ennemis, et un Mangemort censé être enfermé à Azkaban de surcroît, Azkaban qui n'était rien de moins que la prison la plus flippante du monde sorcier.  
Non, McGo', non, c'était là une chose tout à fait banale.

"- Le Professeur a raison Fred, calme toi. Il n'est pas là pour nous causer du tort." Fred ne remarqua pas le temps un peu mielleux que sa cher et tendre avait utilisé pour lui parler -ce ton un peu comme celui qu'on utilise pour parler aux enfants- juste qu'elle était enceinte, et debout, et dans la même pièce qu'un Mangemort (sans doute celui qu'elle était allé voir comprit-il enfin), cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur, mais il arrêta enfin de se débattre, ne quittant tout du moins pas une seule seconde des yeux le Malefoy en face de lui, qui supportait son regard noir sans ciller. Bill et Charlie, voyant qu'il s'était finalement calmé, prirent le risque de le libérer de leurs étreintes, risque qui s'avéra payant puisqu'il ne tenta pas de commettre un meurtre (ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait) dans la seconde d'après.

"- Qu'est qu'il fout là, lui ?" questionna le second jumeau, resté jusqu'à là un peu à l'écart, à l'entrée de la pièce, d'une voix rauque et qui se voulait menaçante et mal aimable, ne portant pas plus que Fred le Serpent dans son cœur. Le regard de son ancien Professeur donna l'air de dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouvé l'un deux jumeaux Weasley presque mature (dans la mesure ou l'un s'était retenu de faire un meurtre alors qu'il voyait un ennemi assis avec tout les gens qu'il aimait). Ceci dit, elle savait clairement qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à lui expliquer si elle ne voulait pas que le dit meurtre en question se produise.

"- Monsieur Malefoy a accepté notre marché. Il est là pour nous aider." ledit Monsieur Malefoy releva fièrement la tête et les épaules - encore plus que la minute d'avant, il faut croire que c'était finalement possible- l'air fier, d'être considéré comme un héros... (Enfin personne ne le considérait comme cela mais faut bien le laisser rêver un peu quand même le pauvre enfant ! ).

"- Que c'est gentil de sa part...

\- Harry !

\- Bah quoi Hermione ? Il fait que dire la vérité !

\- Non Ron ! Ne t'y mets pas non plus ! C'est une antiphrase je te signale ! Harry signale seulement -AVEC UNE IRONIE ET UN SARCASME QUI NE SONT PAS DE MISE- que ce connard n'est toujours pas un saint !

\- 'Mione, tu fait pire que nous deux réuni là...

\- Ah oui ? Oups..." elle ne semblait pas plus désolée que cela.

McGonagall se racla la gorge, occultant volontairement cet échange entre le trio infernal qu'elle ne jugeait pas utile de relever, et continua ses explications, sachant que les deux nouveaux venu ne se satisferait pas de si peu d'informations.

"- Il se trouve que Monsieur Malefoy détient des informations qui...

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

\- _Juste_ la localisation de la Machine, Monsieur Weasley...

\- La localisation de... Attendez vous voulez dire que cette Fouine sait où se trouve la Machine ?

\- Précisément." les poings de Fred se refermèrent d'un cran de plus, ultime témoignage de sa fureur, et signe qu'il valait sans doute mieux éviter de l'approcher.

"- Et vous allez _lui_ faire confiance ?

\- On a pas le choix Fred.

\- Mais Hermione...

\- On a pas le choix, Fred." il se tut. La contemplant d'un regard désespéré.

"- Putain vous semblez tous oublier !

\- Oublier quoi ? Que je suis un Mangemort ? Que j'ai du sang de Mangemort dans les veines ?" intervint Malefoy.

\- Non ! Ils semblent tous oublier que tu es un PUTAIN DE CONNARD qui leur a fait du mal pendant sept longues années, qui a harcelé et insulté Hermione dans le seul but de la blesser mentalement et de la détruire. Tu es un connard. Et tu vois, je m'en fous royal que tu ais buté des gens ou que tu ais été le petit toutou d'un psychopathe de mage noir, mais tu as fait du mal à mes amis, tu as fait du mal à Hermione, ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu m'entends ? _JAMAIS_." Malefoy s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais son vieil ennemi balafré le devança.

"- Attends "je suis un Mangemort" on a bien entendu la même chose ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Ca veut dire que tu es du côté de l'ennemi ?" Malefoy le vexa visiblement tout prêt à sortir de ses gonds lui aussi

\- Cela veut juste dire, _Potter_ , que tant que j'aurais cette foutue marque sur le bras - _Il releva bien haut la manche de son bras droit et quelques personnes dans la pièce, bien qu'elles furent Gryffondors, ne surent contenir un petit frisson d'horreur et de dégout_ \- je serais un Mangemort, simple à comprendre non ? Même pour des décérébrés rouquins et un balafré stupide je pense... Et pour information, je ne suis pas plus de leur côté que du vôtre, je joue dans mon propre camp.

\- Il vient juste de dire clairement qu'il nous foutrait bien une douille si il en avait la possibilité et ça gêne personne ?

\- FRED ON A PAS LE CHOIX. POUR LA VINGT-QUATRIEME EDITION.

\- Pour info', c'est juste la troisième...

\- OH ! RON TA GUEULE !

\- Oui, oui... D'accord." couina-t-il en se faisant soudain plus petit.

Il y eu comme un blanc dans la salle, qui dura approximativement une fraction de millisecondes (le temps qu'il faut si on enferme des lions et un serpent dans une arène et qu'on attend patiemment qu'ils se sautent à la gorge).

"- Enfin... Comme disait Miss Granger à juste titre, "on a pas le choix" Messieurs et Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter... Je me doute que vous auriez préféré que ce ne soit pas lui et moi aussi, je vous l'accorde, mais il faut pourtant bien faire avec les moyens du bord...

\- Sympa...

\- Monsieur Malefoy on n'a pas demandé votre avis.

\- Non, non. Juste mon aide." il récolta -étrangement- quelques regards noirs des personnes présentes dans la salle.

George, lui, choisit précisément ce moment pour remarquer qu'il manquait des rouquins à l'appel.

"- Où sont Papa et Maman ?

\- Ils sont parti chercher les membres de l'Ordre." intervint Ginny pour la première fois depuis que ses deux grands frères avaient passé le pas de la porte.

"- Ils pouvaient pas envoyer des Patronus ?

\- Non, ça devient trop dangereux, ils peuvent être intercepté. En plus, ils pourraient chercher à le récupérer si ils apprennent que Tu-sais-qui est à la maison.

\- Tu-sais-qui... ? Hey Weasleytte ! Evite de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux la Fouine !

\- Gin' c'est vraiment glauque...

\- Ouais pas faux.

\- Mais pourquoi au juste elle l'écoute lui et pas moi ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est gentil et intelligent ? Ce que tu n'es pas.

\- Ou peut-être parce qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui ? Ce que tu n'as pas. non plus." continua le second jumeau en réponse à la pique de son frère.  
Le Professeur McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ancienne et brillante élève rappelait les deux zouaves à l'ordre. Elle en aurait presque eu de la pitié pour le pauvre Malefoy, presque.

"- Messieurs Weasley je vous prierais de rester calme, en attendant l'arrivé des membres.

\- Calme ? Mais on est calme.

\- Ouep. Calmes comme des images.

\- L'expression c'est " _sages_ comme des images" et non pas calmes ! Et d'ailleurs l'un et l'autre vous ne l'êtes pas !

\- Oh tu chipotes sur des détails Hermi-jolie !

\- Je ne chipote pas sur des détails George !

\- Attends comment elle fait au juste la Sang-de-Bourbe pour les reconnaître ?" les regards se tournèrent vers Drago. George désigna pour lui répondre.

"- Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Le jumeau a qui il manque une oreille c'est moi, et le jumeau qui a l'air encore plus en colère parce que -petit con- tu viens juste de traiter Hermione d'un mot qu'on va te faire manger si tu continues, c'est Fred. Hermione le reconnaît bien aussi, parce que c'est son petit ami.

\- Son petit... ? Et bien, dis donc ! Pour une coincée du derrière elle se les ai tous...

\- Fini ta phrase et je te promets qu'on ne reconnaîtra jamais ton visage.

\- Quoi ? Du mal à admettre qu'on est cocu et par ses amis, et par sa famille Weasley ?

\- JE NE TE PERMETS PAS ! JE SUIS LE SEUL HOMME QU'HERMIONE N'EST JAMAIS EMBRASSE. JE SUIS LE SEUL DEPUIS LE DÉBUT. ET J'EN SUIS SÛR. J'AI CONFIANCE EN ELLE PLUS QU'EN MOI-MÊME. EST-CE QUE TU PEUX EN DIRE AUTANT DE TES TRAÎNÉES AVEC LESQUELLES TU COUCHAIS ?" Bill et Charlie se rapprochèrent à nouveau du garçon, dans l'idée de le ceinturer de nouveau si le besoin venait.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes amies de la sorte !

\- Ah parce que tu as des amis ? Première nouvelle.

\- MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Arrêtez je vous prie !" Fred se retourna vers la vieille dame.

\- Pardonnez moi Professeur mais vous vous attendiez à quoi en enfermant des Gryffondors et un Serpentard dans la même pièce ?

\- Des Gryffondors et un... Par Merlin tout puissant ! Cesser cette guerre de Maison idiote et ridicule, vous n'êtes même plus à l'école.

\- D'accord." acquiesça Fred. Et son jumeau prit sa suite, tout aussi en colère que les autres d'entendre ces allusions faussées sur sa presque-petite-sœur.

"- Alors en enfermant des gentils et un connard dans la même pièce ?"

McGonagall soupira. Visiblement la Fin du monde risquait fort d'arriver plus vite que prévu avec ceux là. Et Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être vulgaires une fois énervés !

Heureusement pour les fondations de la maison -qui n'auraient sous doute pas tenu encore très longtemps à ce rythme là-, les personnes attendus finirent par arriver.  
Et si il fut compliqué de les calmer quand à la vue du blondinet, Hermione et McGonagall s'accordèrent à dire que les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Ron avait bien était les plus retors.  
Il fut quand même tout sauf aisé de leur expliquer la situation...

"-…

-…

-...

\- Enfin d'accord pour l'autre idiot de Fouine... mais on ne sait malgré tout, toujours pas où ils ont cachés la Machine avec tout ça !

\- Et bien... - _s'immisça Malefoy_ \- Les Cahiers Perdus étaient planqués dans notre manoir, mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas assez cons pour cacher la Machine au même endroit. Si elle est encore là où elle était et qu'ils ne l'ont pas déplacé... Elle est cachée quelque part dans la maison de ma tante… "


	7. Chapitre - 6

"- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- C'était rien qu'un rat... Ron...

\- Oui j'ai vu. C'est bon... " grogna ledit Ron, l'air renfrogné et penaud sous le regard exaspéré de son meilleur ami, et les éclats de rires à peine dissimulé d'un blondinet qui marchait entre les deux.

L'endroit était sombre, poussiéreux, et franchement glauque. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, les dizaines de _Lumos_ ne suffisaient clairement pas à éclairer l'ambiance.  
Ceci dit, quand le groupe de recherches est composé d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et LE Drago Malefoy, on se dit que même des recherches au pays des licornes roses bonbons à la croupe généreuse, ça ne serait pas si joyeux que ça, et l'ambiance se constituerait uniquement des paris sur lequel tue lequel en premier.

"- Le pays des licornes roses bonbons à la croupe généreuse... Potter t'es sérieux ?

\- Oh ta gueule la Fouine t'avais une meilleur idée peut-être ?" Il fit mine de réfléchir une fraction de secondes.

"- Le cerveau de Weasmoche ? Ah non pardon, il est porté disparu. Autant pour moi.

\- Toi je vais te...

\- Ron stop ! C'est pas le sujet !" Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, frustré et fatigué. Voilà bien trois heures qu'une dizaine d'équipes de recherches avaient été envoyé (qu'elle idée absurde d'y aller le soir même ?) sur les lieux, dans l'espoir de trouver la Machine. Pour l'instant, c'était clairement un échec et ils se contentaient de tourner en rond.

"- Tu sais pas où elle pourrait se trouver Malefoy ?

\- Non le Balafré. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été en contact avec la Machine !

\- Tu pourrais me parler mieux non ?

\- J'avais oublié que Saint Potter me parlait avec tant d'amuuur dans la voix... Je dois me mettre à genoux ou c'est comment... ?

\- Oh, tu sais, proclamer sa supériorité infaillible et éternelle suffirait largement." Harry lança un regard noir à Ron par derrière le jeune homme entre eux deux, avant de se retourner son attention vers son pire ennemi.

"- Non. Ne le prends pas comme ça. Moi, j'essaie d'être gentil avec toi.

\- Bah tu te foires.

\- Faut dire que je suis allergique aux connards alors c'est un peu compliqué... Bref. Tu sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- "jamais été en contact" tu comprends pas l'anglais Potter ? Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ou ça va aller ? Je l'ai jamais vu j'te dis ! C'est pas compliqué à comprendre non ? Moi qui croyais que c'était Weasmoche le plus con des deux...

\- Raaah ! Je vais le...

\- Ron ! Ca suffit ! Il te cherche ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu à la fin voyons !" Harry soupira encore une fois devant 'impulsivité de son ami, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le Serpentard.

"- Est ce que tu saurais au moins ou ils auraient put la cacher ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas des planques ici, ou un lieu que les Mangemorts considéreraient comme "sûr" ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mais c'est tante Bellatrix Lestrange ! C'est la maison de ta Tante !

\- Quelle perspicacité Weasmoche ! Oui c'est la maison de ma Tante. Mais au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié c'est cette même Tant qui a été enfermée à Azkaban durant toute mon enfance ! En d'autres termes, c'est pas ici que je me suis amusé à jouer à cache - cache. J'ai du mettre les pieds ici trois fois, à tout casser. C'te baraque, j'la connaît pas plus que te toi. Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est pas vraiment ici que mes parents organisaient les repas de famille.

\- C'est vrai que le Manoir des Malefoy c'est tellement plus accueillant.

\- Oh tu sais, vous êtes pas arrivé le bon jour. A part les hurlements et la Tante barge, c'était un vrai nid d'amour." impossible de savoir si il était ironique.  
Harry songea un instant que l'enfance de ce dernier n'avait pas du être facile, et combien les repas de famille devait friser le cauchemar en dépit de l'éducation qu'on avait dut lui inculqué dès le berceaux. Enfin, beaucoup vous diront que peu importe la famille, les repas ensemble se rapprochent toujours du film d'horreur. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas savoir, lui, les repas de famille, il n'avait jamais connu, et d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent les premiers remontaient à ses étés chez les Weasley.

"- Oh fait Malefoy ? Je me demandais si...

\- Si je vous avais reconnu ce jour - là ?" le Survivant hocha la tête, et observa avec étonnement le visage de Malefoy devenir gêné. Avant que ce dernier n'ait put répondre, l'équipe de recherches que formaient les deux jumeaux Weasley vint à leur rencontre.

Harry fut quelques secondes ébloui par la lumière qui provenait de leurs baguettes respectives, bien qu'ils avaient eu le réflexe d'en baisser l'intensité.

"- Toujours rien et vous ?

\- La même." le jumeau qu' Harry identifia comme étant Fred grogna quelque chose qui semblait être particulièrement grossière et dont il ne compris que "satané Malefoy", avant de lancer un regard noir à ce dernier avant de tourner les talons et de repartir fouiller les lieux de plus belles, sans même attendre son frère.

Le blondinet le regarda faire, désabusé.

"- Il a un problème Numéro 1 ou c'est moi ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Je crois juste qu'il te supporte pas. Comme toute personne normalement constitué en fait.

\- Va te faire Potter. Je voulais dire qu'il semblait encore plus énervé contre moi que vous tous réuni." son interlocuteur pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"- C'est fort possible. Vu comment tu as parlé à Hermione toute à l'heure...

\- Comment j'ai parlé à... Mais attends merde ! Ils sont même pas potes ! Ils traînaient jamais ensemble quand on était à Poudlard ! Ils sont pas mariés et ils ont pas de gosses ensemble à ce que je sache !

\- Ah ce que tu saches...

\- Il faudrait qu'il se calme lui.

\- Pour sa défense, je pense qu'il s'est disputé avec Hermione avant de partir." intervint Ron d'un ton qui se positionnait à égale distance entre la peur, et la compassion. Les sales quart d'heure d'Hermione, il faut dire qu'il en avait une connaissance plutôt pointue. Très, très pointue même.

Drago pila net et tourna sa tête vers le rouquin, l'air surpris.

"- Attends quoi ? Ma parole on dirait presque qu'ils sont en couple !

\- On dirait oui." s'amusa Harry. Il aurait put mal le prendre, et défendre son ami, mais la seule idée que l'autre idiot aux cheveux peroxydé apprenne un jour la vérité le maintenait plutôt calme. Et même, imaginer la tête que ferait son ennemi le rendait hilare.  
Malefoy l'observa, soupçonneux et méfiant qu'Harry ne parte pas au quart de tour mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Pour donner des circonstance atténuantes à l'ancien Prince des Serpents, il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle était venu le chercher dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas vu Hermione sans la grande cape dans laquelle et se noyait, personne n'avait parlé de la grossesse de cette dernière, et les deux futurs parents avant tout deux évités les contacts suspects devant le prisonnier.  
C'était sûrement pour protéger Hermione et les bébés. Mieux valait pour eux que l'ennemi ignore cette information.

Le sujet fut clos après la pique du Survivant, et le silence revint prendre la place qui lui était dû dans un tel trio.

Harry pointa sa baguette dans un recoin de la pièce, dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir ne serait ce que le moindre petit indice qui auraient put les aiguiller quelque part. Mais rien. Absolument rien.

Les lieux étaient des plus sinistres. Ils faisaient nuit, ils faisaient noir, et il n'y avait ni électricité, ni bougies.  
Même les fenêtre ne laisser pas percer la lumière de la lune et des astres, étant toutes bloquées par d'épais tissus mangés au mites, et de larges planches de bois.  
Comme si l'ancien habitant avait tenté de fuir la moindre source de lumière.

Quant à la pièce, le jeune homme n'aurait sut dire. De ce qu'il voyait avec l'éclat de sa baguette, il n'y avait rien qui aurait put lui permettre de deviner ce à quoi elle avait servi un jour.  
De ça et là on retrouvait des cartons entassés, des boites trouées, des meubles cassés et humides, des tableaux déchiquetés, des objets en lambeaux, des tissus en charpie, et puis la poussières, les bestioles plus ou moins mortes, les toiles d'araignées, les portes grinçantes, le parquet qui gondolait...  
Dans un coin, il avait crut apercevoir un landau de bébé comme à la vieille époque, et à côté un rocking-chair qui se balançait faiblement, tout seul, d'une façon un peu irrégulière, comme si il lui manquait là quelque chose.  
L'aspect de l'endroit était sombre et glauque. Froid, humide, et franchement flippant. La maison était grande, mais toutes les pièce semblaient à la fois ridiculement petites, et gigantesques. Tantôt comme des cages à rat, tantôt comme une plaine étendue, une étendue sans fin.

La pièce possédait un atmosphère si moite, si poisseux et putride qu'on ne pouvait presque pas respirer. Harry avait la pesante impression que le mal l'entourait, l'étouffait, qu'il s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles et de ses épaules, qu'il lui léchait les côtes avec la même langue râpeuse que celle d'un chat. Il devinait presque son haleine, rance et âcre, son haleine de mort, son haleine de monstre aux crocs tâchés de sang. Il avait parfois l'idiote sensation que les griffes de cet animal venait caresser son visage, dans l'attente insoutenable et impatiente de savoir quand elle pourrait enfin lui trancher la gorge. Il sentait quelques sueurs froides couler lentement jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Le Mal attendait comme un Cerbère affamé. Et Harry, lui, commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

"- Regarde un peu par là Weasmoche.

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?

\- Parce que vous ne m'avez pas voulu me donner de baguette sombre nigaud.

\- "Nigaud" expression non - utilisée depuis le Moyen-Age.

\- Tu vas te taire oui ?!

\- Sinon quoaaa ? Tu me fais "bobo" ? Essaie un peu pour voir tiens qu'on rigole. Essaie et tu retournes dans ta chère cellule à Azkaban avant même d'avoir eu le temps de finir ta phrase. Ah mais attends !J'oubliais que tu n'as plus de baguette ! Alors tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal, même si tu voulais.

\- Connard.

\- C'est réciproque la Fouine. C'est réciproque.

\- Vous avez pas bientôt finit oui ? On a rien de moins qu'un monde à sauver ! Vous serez gentils mais le pique-nique, ça sera pour plus tard." les réprimanda Harry, totalement blasé de leurs chamailleries de gamins, alors qu'il y avait tellement plus important à faire.

"- A quoi bon Potter ? Tu vois bien qu'on ne la trouvera pas ce soir... La Machine n'est plus ici."

Ils étaient tous entassés de nouveau dans le salon des Weasley. Il était très tôt, et avec la fraîche nuit d'automne, le soleil n'était même pas encore tout à fait levé. Ils se noyaient ça et là dans des tasses de cafés trop pleines. Teddy dormaient sur les genoux de sa mère, qui semblait quant à elle avoir perdu tout son entrain et sa bonne humeur caractéristiques.

Tous n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, ou alors très peu, c'étaient dure de rester les paupières ouvertes et alertes. D'autant plus qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les nouvelles étaient des plus réjouissantes. Pour être honnête, elles étaient même clairement déprimante.

"- Aucune trace de la Machine. Les recherches n'ont strictement rien donné.

\- Même pas le moindre indice, où quoi que ce soit qui pourrait laisser penser que les Mangemorts l'eut bien caché dans cet endroit un jour.

\- Vos informations étaient fausses, Monsieur Malefoy." le concerné soupira.

"- Je sais. Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire.

\- Alors pourquoi les avoir envoyé là - bas ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas exclure cette piste, Sang-de-bourbe. Et que c'était la seule que j'avais.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger !" Drago ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un regard au jumeau qui avait commencé à s'énerver.

"- Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas d'autres ?"

Drago secoua la tête.

Douche froide générale. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Ils étaient dans la merde d'Hippogriffes jusqu'au cou. Ils étaient clairement mal barrés.

"- Putain...

\- Comme tu dis... Et dire qu'à l'origine, cette foutue Machine était censée sauver le Monde... L'arnaque... " Hermione regarda le Serpentard étrangement.

Un nouveau silence plana dans la pièce. Entre le sommeil, et l'inexistence de la moindre piste qui aurait put les aider. On ne savait que dire.

McGonagall finit par prendre la parole, l'air dépitée.

"- Bon et bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'envoyer navrée mais... Je crois que de toute évidence, vous ne pouvez plus nous aider. Notre contrat s'arrête ici...

\- Je comprends je... " il fut soudainement interrompu par une voix agaçante et studieuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"- Au contraire Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que notre contrat ne fait que commencer. S'il vous plaît... Le renvoyer à Azkaban serait une erreur... Ça me tue de dire cela, mais je crois que Malefoy peut encore nous aider... Énormément..."


	8. Chapitre - 7

"- Miss Granger qu'est ce que...

\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance Professeur, et même si il le faut je me porte garante de son cas.

\- Hermione qu'est ce que tu fous ?" tout le monde l'observait désormais comme si un troisième œil en était venu à lui pousser sur le front soudainement.  
Elle, elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça, et quelque part, parfaitement sereine. Son expression rappelait à ceux qui l'avaient connu en cours, les traîts assurés et déterminés que son visage prenait quand elle était sur d'avoir la bonne réponse.

"- Je sauve le monde Fred.

\- En voulant nous associer à un malfrat ?

\- Ce malfrat comme tu dis, il peut nous être bien plus précieux que tu ne le penses.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ?" McGonagall avait les lèvres plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Certaine Professeur." Hermione appuya son affirmation d'un hochement de tête sérieux.

"- Ça y est ! La Sang-De-Bourbe pète son câble !

\- Je ne pète pas mon câble Malefoy et tu le sais très bien !

\- Ah oui ?! Tu fais quoi alors ?! Tu imites Trelawney ?!

\- Non Malefoy. Non... D'une part ça revient au même, et puis... Tu devrais arrêter, l'innocence te va vraiment très mal. Ce n'est pas ton genre." il ricana.

"- Alors vas-y. Explique toi. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout." il la narguait d'un air supérieur. D'un air qui semblait dire que de toute façon elle aurait tort et qu'elle se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate et qu'elle avait perdu avant même d'avoir jouer.

"- Et bien, notre meilleure solution sera les recherches, et les Cahiers Perdus. Hors, Tu as été le premier à les traduire. Même avant moi.

\- Non mais tu débloques ! J'ai jamais rien traduit du tout moi ! Et sûrement pas des vieux cahiers moisis écrire par des meufs qui n'avaient pas toute leur tête !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu l'as avoué tout à l'heure.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes encore la Sang-De-Bourbe ?! J'ai rien avoué du tout moi !" Il s'était redressé sur le fauteuil. Comme mal à l'aise et poussé dans ses retranchements. Se fut au tour d'Hermione de se parer d'un air supérieur et amusé en dépit de sa fatigue.

"- Et bien. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas compris de suite... Que tu ne paniques pas plus que ça alors qu'on annonçait qu'une prophétie avait prédit la fin de notre monde pour dans quelques mois à peine, ça m'avait étonné, mais je n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment. En revanche, i quelques minutes à peine, tu as énoncé que la Machine avait été crée dans l'unique intention de sauver le monde pas de l'anéantir.

\- Je n'ai fait que répéter des paroles, voilà tout.

\- Sauf que j'avais gardé cette information pour moi puisque je n'en était pas totalement sûre. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Comment aurais-tu put le savoir d'une autre façon ?" Malefoy arborait soudain le regard d'un lapin pris au piège.

"- Bah ce n'était pas non plus compliqué de comprendre qu'un peuple comme les Sibylles, qui passait le temps à cueillir des pâquerettes et puis dresser des joyeux feux de camps ne pouvait pas avoir créer une Machine capable de ravager l'humanité ! Il faut être con ou s'appeler Ron pour ne pas comprendre. Ça s'appelle de la logique. " des murmures s'élevèrent ça et là alors que Ron grognait comme un petit chien teigneux. Les Sibylles ? Qui avaient crée la machine ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'est le peuple des Sibylles qui avait créer la Machine. Comment pourrais-tu en être au courant ? Tu étais dans la classe de Runes anciennes à l'école, et si ma mémoire et bonne. Tu étais plutôt bon.

\- Je n'étais sûrement pas le seul Mangemort à pouvoir traduire.

\- Sauf que tu émets une hypothèse et pas une affirmation. Alors sans mentir, qui les a traduit à ta place ?

\- ...

\- Je prends ça pour des aveux.

\- Attends Hermione, tu es sérieusement entrain de dire que La Fouine à traduit les Cahiers Perdus alors que personne n'a sut le faire ?

\- Rectification Harry : moi aussi j'ai sut le faire. Et pour répondre à ta question oui, je suis parfaitement sérieuse." de gros yeux ronds et globuleux accueillirent sa réponse.

\- Ce qui fait que... Vous êtes officiellement les deux seules personnes à avoir traduit les Cahiers Perdus ?

\- Ouep. D'où l'utilité de Malefoy à nos côtés." un silence le temps que tout le monde prenne le temps d'assimiler ses paroles.

"- Donc, arrête moi si je me trompe Sang-De-Bourbe, mais tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais accepter de vous aidez ?

\- Ah Malefoy... Ne me dis pas que je dois recommencer mon petit discours... Si ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Si toi et ta bande de dégénérés réussissez à sauver le monde parce que je vous aidé, je veux qu'on me lave de toutes les charges juridiques qui pèse contre moi sans procès, que je sois acquitté, et puis ce que je vous demanderais.

\- Que nous demanderez vous Monsieur Malefoy.

\- On verra en temps voulu." Kingsley haussa un sourcil, seule trace de sa méfiance.

"- Tant qu'il ne s'agira pas de libérer ou d'aider des Mangemorts, ou quelque chose du genre... Je serais d'accord.

\- Rassurez vous, mon père est un connard qui mérite de crever à Azkaban. Je ne demanderais jamais sa liberté.

\- Alors c'est un marché conclu.

\- Marché conclu." répéta le jeune homme avec un regard machiavélique collé sur le visage qui n'augurait sans doute rien de bon, et que tout le monde sembla remarquer.  
Mais l'heure était grave, et méchant ou pas, Malefoy étant le seul à pouvoir les aider. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

"- Néanmoins, il est clair que nous mettrons des conditions.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Pour l'instant vous êtes en liberté conditionnelle. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de rester ici, au Terrier et de ne le quitter que sous la permission d'un membre de l'Ordre, et accompagné par au moins l'un d'entre nous. Vous êtes dans l'interdiction d'utiliser votre baguette ou celle d'un autre. Nous apposerons le charme du bracelet à votre cheville droite, qui vous empêchera d'une part, de faire utilisation de votre magie, et d'autre part, permettra de vous localiser, si jamais vous échappez à notre contrôle.

\- Et bien... C'est tout ou vous voulez rajouter des closes à la fêtes ?

\- Puisque vous le proposez, vous êtes dans l'obligation formelle d'être toujours sous surveillance.

\- Merde j'aurais dut me taire moi..." maugréa l'ex héritier.

"- Oh et pendant qu'on y est, tu resteras poli et respectueux tant que tu sera sous ce toit. C'est un ordre. Est-ce bien clair jeune homme ?

\- Oui...

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui Mrs. Weasley..." tiens... Qu'elle était cette lueur dans son regard ? Le grand Malefoy aurait-il peur de la matriarche du clan Weasley ?

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Personne ne savait que dire. Et les jeunes étaient tous trop fatigués pour chercher activement le conflit.

"- Alors juste euh... Ôtez moi d'un doute... Ça veut dire que la Fouine s'installe chez nous ?

\- Bravo Ron ! Quel bel exemple de perspicacité !" il tira la langue à sa petite sœur, prouvant également de ce fait sa maturité.

"- Mais du coup... Il va dormir ou ?

\- Oh moi je le verrais bien dormir dans la niche du chien.

\- Freddie on a pas de chien.

\- Est-ce qu'on a une niche alors ?

\- Ma parole vous êtes irrécupérable !

\- Ah parce que tu as une autre solution 'Mione ?

\- Bah euh... Laissez moi réfléchir."

La réflexion fut longue, et ils durent s'y mettre à plusieurs, avant de trouver la solution.

"- Oh non j'hallucine c'est moi qui me tape le boulet.

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça Weasmoche je te signale !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui m'incruste chez les gens !

\- Et c'est pas moi non plus qui vient sortir les gens qui étaient peinards dans leurs cellules pour les embarquer dans mes délires suicidaires !

\- Là c'est pas moi, c'est Hermione !

\- La Sang-De-Bourbe ou toi c'est pareil !

\- Comment tu...

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps comme ça vous pensez ?

\- Oh laissez faire. Avec un peu de chance ils vont s'entre-tuer et ça nous fera des vacances. Quelqu'un veut du café ?

\- 'Mione !

\- Bah quoi ?" elle prit son air le plus mignon et le plus innocent possible. Avant de demander de nouveau si quelqu'un voulait du café, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Ginny et George l'accompagnèrent en cuisine afin e lui apporter leur ide. Il s'en tirait bien celui là d'ailleurs ! Il refourguait le vieux matelas dans la chambre-grenier de son frère à l'autre décérébré blondinet, et à la place, lui, il partait s'installer avec Angelina dans l'appartement que Fred et lui louait toujours au dessus de la boutique.  
Selon Ron, il y avait vraiment des privilégiés. Il n'avait pas forcément tort. De là à se penser victime ! Il y avait un fossé ! C'était juste le meilleur ami du gars qui attirait les ennuis et les menaces de mort des grands mages noirs depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Est-ce qu'on pourrait vraiment appelez ça une victime ? Naaan.

Des hurlements provenaient toujours du salon alors qu'ils en passaient la porte. Les bras portant de lourds plateaux chargés d'assez de tasses de cafés pour abreuver un régiment ( ce qui était quand même un peu le cas ).

"- Ils n'ont toujours pas fini leurs chamailleries ?

\- Non comme tu peux le voir. Moi je parie sur Ron, mais Malefoy se défend bien pour un rongeur.

\- En même temps les Serpents ont une bonne langue ça se sait.

\- Fred !

\- Bah quoi 'Man ? J'ai bien le droit de dire ce que je pense. Je te signale que ton fils adopté est entrain de l'insulter depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ron n'est pas adopté ! Combien de fois je devrais te le dire bon sang ?! Et puis j'ai de bonne raison de les laisser se chamailler !

\- Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

\- Bah ils vont cohabiter dans la même chambre pour les mois à venir. La discussion c'est primordial !

\- C'est vrai que là, ils discutent vachement. Non mais l'excuse bidon..."

McGonagall interrompu toutes les discussions en se levant d'une façon assez brusque, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas encore porté sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

"- Professeur qu'est ce que ?

\- Je viens de me rappeler qui pourrait nous être également d'une grande aide. Cela m'ennuie de ne pouvoir tenir ma promesse mais je n'ai plus le choix... Je vais le chercher de ce pas.

\- Ca va vous prendre combien de temps ?

\- Et bien disons... Le temps qu'il faudra pour le convaincre.

\- Toujours pas de nom à nous donner ?

\- Toujours pas en effet Miss Granger." McGonagall avait un léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres pincées et qui détonnait quelque part d'une étrange façon avec son air fatigué.

"- Revenez nous vite Professeur.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas Potter. Je n'y manquerai pas." elle sortit du Terrier pour transplaner. Sans perdre plus de temps en bavardages inutiles.

"- Je me demande qui ça peut-être en... Hey Hermione ! Ça va ?

\- Oui ça va... C'est ton fils qui s'amuse à me donner des coups...

\- Mon neveu sera un futur batteur ! Il a cela dans le sang !

\- Oui c'est clair !

\- George non tu ne feras pas de mon fils un joueur de Quidditch ! Et vous tous ! Ne vous avisez pas de l'encourager !

\- ATTENDS QUOI ? T'ES EN CLOQUE LA SANG-DE-BOURBE ?!" Hermione se retourna vers Malefoy et son air ahuri, puis son regard dévia vers son ventre rond qu'elle s'était mise à caresser, et qui semblait tout juste d'avoir remarqué.

"- Non jure... Comment tu as deviné ?"


	9. Chapitre - 8

" - Chiara.

\- Quoi "Chiara" ?

\- Pour une fille. J'aime bien Chiara.

\- Tu veux l'appeler Chiara ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?" Fred releva son attention de la longue mèche de cheveux brune avec laquelle il jouait depuis quelques minutes déjà, pour s'attarder sur le corps qu'il avait savamment dénudé et qui, désormais reposait sur le lit, simplement et uniquement recouvert des draps et de couvertures, d'une façon un peu sauvage.  
La question le prenait de court. Vraiment de court. Le nom des enfants ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Enfin pour être honnête, si, mais fugacement, comme on s'interroge sur la météo du lendemain, sans jamais réellement s'arrêter dessus.

"- Oui. J'aime bien, je crois. " Hermione haussa les sourcils, prenant appuis sur ses coudes, faisant retomber les draps plus bas qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'origine.

"- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

\- Quelle importance ? On a encore le temps non ?

\- "Quelle importance ?" qu'il dit ! "On encore le temps"... NON mais ça va pas bien ?

\- " - Bah quoi ?" _il posa une main sur le ventre encore recouvert par les tissus._ " tu n'es enceinte que d'à peine cinq mois non ?

\- Et alors ! J'attends des jumeaux !

\- Et ?

\- Je ne veux pas les gémmeliser ! Il y a deux enfants dans mon ventre ! Pas un ! Comment veux tu créer de relation avec l'enfant si on est même pas capable de les différencier dans notre esprit ! Le lien parent-enfants est crucial et se construit déjà in-utero ! So, leur trouver un nom c'est CA-PI-TAL !

\- Par Merlin Hermione... Tu en es déjà à combien de livres là... ?" la bouille de la jeune femme se refrogna, pour l'instant pas vraiment amusée de la réflexion de son amant.

"- Une quinzaine... Une vingtaine... Boh je sais plus trop j'ai arrêté de compter après 17...

\- 17 vraiment ?

\- Ok. Après 33..." il éclata de rire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être de mauvaise foi !

"- N'empêche, je veux VRAIMENT leur trouver un prénom rapidement uh... Tu es d'accord ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais..." il souriait, en dépit du ton utilisé. Le rire cristallin d'Hermione emplit l'air de la pièce.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Un silence agréable. Un silence d'amoureux. Un silence d'éternité. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, parler était devenu totalement inutile. Parler c'était rabaisser les anges, les ramener sur Terre. Parler n'avait plus de sens. Plus de valeurs.

Ils s'aimaient.

"- Dis 'Mia..." _elle l'engagea d'un regard doux à continuer._ " ça fait quelques jours que j'y pense et puisqu'on parle des bébés…

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais qu'on va les éduquer dans les traditions et la culture sorcière. C'est évident, nous sommes tout les deux sorciers, et ils le seront aussi alors... ça serait impossible de faire autrement... Mais... Je voudrais aussi les élever dans la culture moldue. Je veux qu'ils connaissent ton monde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient de préjugés idiots et absurdes... Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent un jour que tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe." _à ses mots, Hermione frotta instinctivement son bras nu et marqué avec une grimace de peine. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Fred se mit à caresser les cicatrices qui marquait sa peau en la regardant droit dans les yeux, en lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas à être gênée de cette marque._ " Je... Je le veux vraiment tu sais."

A sa grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire une seconde fois.

"- Quoi ? Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ?

\- Si. Si. Bien sûr. Mais... Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais apprendre à connaître le monde moldu avant d'éduquer tes enfants selon ses coutumes ?

\- Bah... Il ne te reste qu'à me le faire découvrir alors.

\- Marché conclu... Mais... " _elle prit brusquement place à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant et sans crier garde, avant de reprendre d'une voix sensuelle._ " j'ai d'autres choses à te faire découvrir d'abord...

\- Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être une tigresse en étant enceinte !

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…"

"- Quand même quelle idée de merde...

\- Harry, savoir Malefoy sous mon toit ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, c'est pas une raison pour râler.

\- Désolé Gin'.

\- Pas grave on est tous un peu à cran." lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa brosse à cheveux pour le rejoindre sur le lit.

"- En même temps puisque la fin du monde approche et qu'on va tous mourir...

\- HARRY ! Ne dit pas ça !

\- Désolé Gin'." répéta-t-il mollement.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce. Un silence ou ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dire le moindre mot, et ils se contentait de regarder le plafond, comme si ce stupide plancher de bois auraient put leur apporter une quelconque réponse.

"- J'ai peur Harry.

\- Moi aussi Gin'.

\- On va s'en sortir dit ?" il lui embrassa tendrement le front, puis, la serrant fort contre son torse :

"- On s'en sort toujours.

\- Mais si ça marchait pas, cette fois...

\- Hey Gin' ! D'habitude c'est moi le pessimiste et toi la furie rousse qui m'engueule de l'être un peu trop... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?" elle laissa s'échappa un petit rire. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

"- Idiot.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça.

\- Oui.

-...

-...

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense quoi de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

"- De notre organisation...

\- Oh...

\- Elle est bancale...

\- Oui...

\- Envoyer les membres de l'Ordre par petits groupes fouiller tous les recoins possibles et imaginables alors qu'on laisse pendant ce temps Hermione et Malefoy -qui n'a pas l'air chaud pour l'aider-éplucher des vieux bouquins poussiéreux et des putains de cahiers morbides...

\- C'est vrai que ça craint..." acquiesça la rouquine.

"- Et Hermione qui est enceinte...

\- Ah non HARRY POTTER ! Je t'arrête de suite, tu as l'interdiction formelle de penser que...

\- Gin'...

\- SES BEBES VERRONT LE JOUR !

\- Ginny... Tu pleures ?

\- Oui ! Et c'est de ta faute idiot !" il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre son torse, contre sa poitrine chaude, contre les battements de son cœur.

"- On va s'en sortir..." répéta-t-elle les mots du jeune homme d'une voix étranglée dans une tentative vaine pour se rassurer.  
Il hocha la tête, bien que leur position empêchait la rouquine de le voir faire. Alors il posa simplement son menton sur le sommet du crâne de son amante, la nichant un peu plus dans son cou.

"- Je t'aime Gin'.

\- Moi aussi Harry... Moi aussi je t'aime..."

De nouveau un silence. Rien à dire. Faire le deuil d'une plénitude, d'une paix à peine goûtée du bout des lèvres et qui disparaissait déjà par derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte, dans la noirceur du monde, dans la noirceur du cœur des hommes.

Il fallait rire, il fallait se réjouir de quelque chose. Même minuscule. Vite. C'était vital.

"- Au moins... Si il y a une chose bien dans toute cette histoire... C'est que Neville et Luna sont dans la même équipe de recherches...

\- Gin' ... Je ne suis pas totalement persuadé que ce soit une bonne chose... D'autant plus qu'il y a personne pour les chaperonner. Ils ne sont que tout les deux...

\- Justement oui ! C'est encore mieux !

\- Ahem... Tu as un quelconque grief contre eux que tu n'as pas dit ? Parce que là, on dirait que tu te réjouis de savoir qu'ils vont potentiellement mourir à la première excursion ensemble... même si c'est juste aller chez Fleury et Bott ! Je les apprécie énormément ce n'est pas le problème et j'avoue que Neville est devenu beaucoup plus puissant qu'à une époque mais il reste toujours aussi maladroit, et Luna toujours aussi... aussi Luna ! Les avoir mis ensemble c'est le niveau au dessus de suicidaire !

\- Par Merlin que tu n'y comprends rien Idiot !

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre de savoir qu'ils vont se retrouver seul tout les deux et que c'est potentiellement quelque part entre très dangereux et ultra dangereux ?

\- C'est pas vrai que je vais devoir lui faire un dessin ! Ce que tu peux être naïf comme garçon

-... "

" - OH ET PUIS CA VA VOUS ALLER LA FERMER A LA FIN OUI OU NON ?! JE VOUS PREVIENS TOUT LES DEUX ! JE NE ME LEVERAI PAS UNE FOIS DE PLUS POUR VOUS DIRE D'ARRETER DE BEUGLER COMME LES IDIOTS QUE VOUS ETES ! Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR ICI ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

\- Oui Maman...

\- Oui Mrs. Weasley..." la petite dame replète soupira, blasée et extenuée, avant de tourner les talons dans sa veille robe de chambre à fleurs, et de quitter la chambre de son fils cadet.  
Il ne fallut approximativement que trois demies-secondes pour que les deux idiots déterminés reprennent la dispute qui avait déjà fait lever trois fois la mère de famille.

"- Même pas la peine n'y penser Weasmoche ! C'est juste hors de question !

\- Va crever Malefoy ! Je dors dans mon lit ! MON lit !

\- Et moi je ne dormirais pas sur un stupide matelas à même le sol !" grogna le blond.

"- Pourtant tu n'as pas la choix !

\- AH OUI ? ET SINON QUOI ?

\- SINON, JE ME RELEVE, ET LA, VOUS ALLEZ ENTENDRE PARLER DU PAYS !"

Il y eut un long silence.

"- ... Et dit moi... Ta mère... Elle crie souvent comme ça ?

\- Yup... Pour traverser les murs rien qu'avec sa voix, elle est championne.

-...

-...

-...

\- Bon, finalement, après la cellule d'Azkaban, un matelas c'est pas si mal non ?"

Ron, hocha la tête. Ils avaient tout les deux le temps livide. La seconde d'après, le Serpentard sembla décider que les derniers échanges entre lui et son nouveau colocataire avait été trop cordiaux. Alors, il prit le temps de le dévisager de haut en bas, lentement, avec cet air hautain qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à retrouver.

" - Dis moi, tu comptes pas enlever ton tee-shirt avant de dormir ? Non parce que déjà que tu te trimballes en caleçon ça brule les yeux mais alors si je dois te voir torse nu je tombe malade moi...

\- T'sais quoi ? Rien que pour te voir agoniser je l'enlèverai bien mon tee-shirt... Et puis, je te signale t'es pas mieux avec le vieux jogging que Bill t'as prêté !" bon, Ron passa volontairement le fait que pour l'avoir vu enfiler un tee-shirt tout à l'heure, la maigreur du corps du blond faisait peur à voir. C'était tout juste si on ne voyait pas ses côtes, saillantes par dessus sa peau.

"- Crois bien que je m'en serais passé.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des penchants nudistes à confesser ?

\- Non... Mais j'ai un joli secret à te confier...

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- T'ES UN CON !

\- Hey ! C'EST CELUI QUI DIT QUI L'EST !

\- BORDEL ! MAIS T'AS QUEL AGE SERIEUX ?!

\- RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY ET DRAGO ABRAXAS LUCIUS MALEFOY ! UN MOT DE PLUS ET VOUS VERREZ JAMAIS LE PROCHAIN LEVER DE SOLEIL !

\- ...

\- ...

\- Elle est sérieuse là ?

\- OH QUE OUI ELLE EST PARFAITEMENT SERIEUSE DRAGO ABRAXAS LUCIUS MALEFOY ET D'AILLEURS SACHE QUE JE NE MENACE JAMAIS ! JE PROMETS ! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS LA BOUCLEZ QU'ON PUISSE DORMIR EN PAIX ! "

Un cour silence.

"- Elle était derrière la porte..." couina faiblement Ron de sa petite voix de garçon effrayé... Drago ne rajouta rien de plus, mais son visage bien plus pâle qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, assurait qu'il n'était pas près de la ramener.

"-...

-...

\- Bon et bien... Mauvaise nuit la Fouine.

\- C'est réciproque Weasmoche.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

\- Hey la Fouine tu dors ?

\- Oui.

\- ... Menteur ! Si tu dormais tu pourrais pas me répondre...

\- C'était du sarcasme triple idiot...

\- Sarcasme ?

\- Laisse tomber..."

Il y eut encore un blanc, un vide. Un silence qui ne dura peut-être pas bien longtemps, mais assez pour que Mrs. Weasley remercie Merlin de cette grâce accordée.

"- Pourquoi t'as accepté de nous aider ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'as accepté de nous aider à sauver le monde ? Parce que c'est pas franchement ton genre ?

-...

-...

-...

\- Tu réponds pas ?

\- J'ai pas de réponse à te donner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même si on partage la même piaule, croit pas qu'on va devenir potes, et parler caleçon et Hippogriffe, moi, j'ai pas la charité de Saint Potter. Alors, t'es gentil, mais tes questions toutes pétées, tu te les gardes. C'est pas à toi que je répondrais t'façon. T'es pas mon psy. T'es pas mon ami. T'es personne pour moi.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire "ami" Malefoy ?

-…"

Drago Malefoy ne répondit jamais. Sans doute qu'il s'était endormi...


	10. Chapitre - 9

"- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en ai marre ! On peut pas faire une pause ?!

\- Non !

\- Tu fais chier Granger.

\- Tiens ce n'est plus la Sang-De-Bourbe ?

-...

\- Qui aurait pensé que le grand Malefoy aurait peur de Molly Weasley...

\- Oh ça va, ta gueule, hein..." Hermione éclata de rire, bien indifférente au regard noir du blond. Ce dernier dans un grognement d'ourson énervé se détourna de la jeune fille pour lorgner méchamment toutes les piles de bouquins qui les encerclaient de part en part, les morceaux de parchemins qui s'étalaient devant eux et enfin ces foutus Cahiers moisis qu'il aurait bien volontiers balancer dans le feu de la cheminée.

"- Sérieux Granger on bosse quasiment en non-stop depuis 9h du matin ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? Ma mort ?

\- Parle pour toi ! Moi je bosse depuis 6h !

\- 6... ATTENDS QUOI ?! T'ES PAS SERIEUSE ?!

\- Si, si. Tu demanderas au squatteurs dans mon utérus..." plongée telle qu'elle l'était dans un des dictionnaires de runes qui trainait sur la table, la jeune fille manqua le regard étrange que Malefoy adressait à son ventre désormais rebondi.

"- Je ne m'y fais pas...

\- A quoi ? La fin du monde ?

\- Non. Ca je m'en tape. Mais alors, Weasley 1 et toi... Et que tu sois enceinte surtout... C'est une autre histoire... Je m'y attendais pas..." elle posa sa plume pour lui accorder toute son attention, un sourcil levé dans un air de défi presque hostile, toute prête qu'elle était à le mordre au premier mot qui ne lui plairait pas. A sa surprise (qu'elle sut plutôt bien cacher) Malefoy ne semblait par dire sa avec méchanceté ou raillerie... Juste une certaine forme d'étonnement et autre chose aussi...

"- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais que j'étais trop prude et studieuse pour savoir comment on fait les bébés ?

\- Non... Simplement, je pensais que tomber enceinte à 19 ans ou engrosser une gamine, c'était réservé aux petits cons de mon espèce..."

Hermione eut beau réfléchir et réfléchir encore, elle ne sut pas -pour une fois- quoi lui répondre.

"- Ahem... Je... J'ignore quoi dire...

\- Quoi ? Miss-Je-Sait-Tout ignore quoi répondre ? C'est vraiment la fin du monde.

\- Oh ça va ta gueule hein !

-... Plus sérieusement, c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à répondre à cela tu sais... Je trouve ça juste dommage... Tu étais sans doute la sorcière la plus talentueuse de notre génération -en dépit de ton sang- et même si tu ne m'entendras pas le répéter à nouveau, encore moins devant tes idiots de potes parce que ça leur ferait trop plaisir, mais en tout cas... C'est dommage... Tu aurais put faire de grandes études, une brillante carrière...

-... Rien ni personne ne m'aurait empêché de le faire tu sais Malefoy, même avec deux bébés sous le bras... Mais bon, je ne suis même pas sûre que l'Univers me laissera aller jusqu'au terme de ma grossesse alors, je ne pense pas que m'angoisser pour ma carrière soit la priorité absolue en ce moment...

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça..."

Il y eut un silence.

"- Tu l'as traduit comment cette rune là ?

\- Et bien, après avoir hésité j'avais opté pour "antre des démons" pas toi ?

\- Si... Dis donc tu as presque été gentil Malefoy. Nous couverais-tu quelque chose ? Un vilaine fièvre peut-être ? " le blond grogna, lui lançant un nouveau regard noir pour la forme, se retenant par ailleurs de lui dire que tout ce qu'il pouvait couver c'était bien un épuisement à la tâche, et une fatigue chronique si elle continuait à lui refuser cette foutue pause de 5 minutes qu'il lui réclamait depuis maintenant trois heures.

"- Rêve pas non plus... Je vous déteste toujours autant hein !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ça coule de source...

\- C'est juste qu'on va sûrement crever dans un peu moins de trois mois, et qu'avant ça, je serais obligé de me coltiner ta sale tronche tous les jours...

\- Ouais... Dis plutôt que tu as peur de Molly.

\- ...

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible Malefoy ?

\- Oh ça va hein arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

\- Mais non voyons c'est mon petit rayon de soleil qui éclaire ma journée !

\- Quoi mais... HEY ! D'où tu me tires la langue ? Je croyais que tu étais mature !

\- Ma-quoi ? Ne prononce pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas Malefoy.

\- Dis celle qui vient de me tirer la langue." la femme enceinte éclata à nouveau de rire, visiblement beaucoup plus amusée que son coéquipier forcé. Détournant les regard, les yeux de celui-ci s'accrochèrent à l'horloge murale du salon.

"- Arf... Il est 17h passé... Les guignols qui te servent d'amis ne devraient donc pas déjà être rentrés ?" la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, observant l'horloge à son tour.

"- Si. Tu as raison... C'est étrange... Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter... Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter." le ton de la phrase qu'elle répétait sonnait étrangement plus comme une question.

"- Connaissant ces idiots ils ont encore fait on ne sait quelle bourde ou bien ils ont encore trouver le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis, si ce n'est les deux... Et comme c'est toi qui les sort du pétrin en règle générale, ils doivent être déboussolés... Mais ils vont s'en sortir hein. On parle de Saint-Potter... Ce petit con a toujours eu cette horripilante manie de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et même ce qu'il entreprenait pas. Cela doit juste prendre un peu plus de temps mais bon, il n'y a pas de quoi... TU PLEURES ?

\- Non, j'ai... c'est les Nargols...

\- Granger me dit pas que...

\- Oh ça va c'est bon ! C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE OK ?! C'est ces hormones à la con... Ils cassent les couilles...

\- Bon et bien... De un, je ne pensais pas que je puisse un jour, t'entendre être aussi vulgaire. De deux, tu n'en as pas... Sinon tu ne pleurerais pas comme une idiote à cause de tes hormones.

\- Merci de... cette explication Malefoy... C'é-c'était teeeeelleeeement utile...

\- Hey ! J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère moi ! Pas de me faire trucider !

\- En parlant de truci... der les gens... Rappelle moi de... tuer Fred... Au moins de lui dire qu'il... qu'il dormira dans le cana... pé pour les quinze prochains si-iècles.

\- Bizarrement j'aurais presque de la peine pour lui... Ah non ! C'est passé j'ai rien dit ! A un moment j'ai crut que je pourrais avoir de la compassion pour un rouquin... J'étais bien prêt à ériger une pierre tombale pour ma santé mentale, mais finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de me salir les mains... Fiu ! Bref... Où sont les mouchoirs ici ?

\- Il doit y... en avoir... dans le tiroir... de la cuis-ine..." Malefoy fit abstraction du tremblement de sa voix dans la réponse, et laissa sa chaise glisser au sol avec un bruit grinçant, alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher les petits morceaux de papiers qui seraient fort utiles en la situation... Par Merlin ! Ces abrutis feraient mieux de revenir et vite, parce que gérer une Sang-De-Bourbe en larmes, il n'avais pas que ça à foutre...

Un "pop" caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre dans le jardin alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver ces saloperies de mouchoirs à l'endroit qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué. Deux secondes à peine après, et la porte d'entrée valsait dans un boucans de tous les diables, alors qu'une tornade rousse passait l'entrée.

"- C'est moaaa ! Je suis rentréeee ! Comment est-ce que... PUTAIN OU EST LA FOUINE ?!

\- Ca y est... Ca va être ma fête...

\- MALEFOY T'ES MORT !

\- Tiens ! Tu es en vie Weasleytte ? Si tu savais quel plaisir cela ne procure donc pas...

\- Tu as fais pleuré Hermione et après tu te planques comme un lâche que tu as toujours été ? Connard !

\- Alors... Petites précisions : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai présentement fait pleurer Granger, mais ton mec et tes idiots de frangins qui ont toujours pas pointé leurs culs, et je ne planque pas j'ai été lui chercher des mouchoirs parce que morveuse comme elle est, elle ressemble encore moins à quelque chose que d'ordinaire c'est dire !

\- N'essaie pas de...

\- Il dit la vérité Gin'... Je suis juste inquiète et puis avec ma grossesse ça tourne vite au vinaigre.

\- Vi-quoi ?

\- C'est une expression moldu triple idiot !" Malefoy lança un regard dégouté à la rouquine et sa meilleure amie, d'autant plus étonné que la sorcière de naissance connaisse ça.

"- Harry et Ron ne sont toujours pas rentré ?

\- Mon petit ami et George non plus...

\- Argh ! Ils devraient déjà être là ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à la fin ? En plus ils te font pleurer. C'est mort ! Cet idiot de binoclard dort dans le canapé ce soir ou alors je le castre !" Hermione éclata de rire, séchant quelque larmes, alors que le blond à côté observait le pauvre canapé, l'air d'être prêt à le plaindre. Monter une ligue de défense des sofas peut-être ?  
La rouquine sortant de son expression quelque part entre la colère et la fierté d'avoir calmé Hermione -ne serait-ce qu'un peu-, reprit soudain ses esprits.

"- Hey mais attends Malefoy as été presque sympa avec toi là non ?

\- Ouep.

\- Merde on va vraiment tous mourir.

\- C'est le cas de le dire... " soudain l'air se fit étrange, tendu, comme si il hésitait là entre rire et s'enrouler en position fœtale.

"- Sinon... Est ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?" Ginny soupira.

"- Non. Rien du tout. De toute évidence il n'y jamais rien eu de caché dans la maison de Machin-Truc-Mangemort...

\- Machin-Truc-Mang... Gin' ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le nom de l'homme chez qui vous avez effectué la perquisition ?

\- Bah si... Mais Tonks aussi ! Du coup bah... On l'appelait Machin-Truc-Mangemort...

\- Bons dieux... Vous êtes irrécupérables...

\- Tiens ! Remus a dit la même chose !" la rouquine semblait loin d'être vexée, avec son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"- Je me doute... Pauvre Remus seul avec vous deux toute la journée...

\- J'avoue que sur le coup, il n'a pas été gâté... Ahah !

\- Hey ! Mais c'est pas juste ! Personne ne me plaint moi !

\- Parce qu'on devrait le faire peut-être ?

\- Oui ! Je suis resté seul avec cette énergumène aux bouquins et ses hormones toutes la journée moi !

\- Va mourir Malefoy." grogna la dite énergumène pour seule réponse. Drago sembla tout prêt à lui offrir un magnifique geste obscène, mais s'en trouva retenu à la dernière minute (la peur d'une petite créature ronde et rousse, et de sa colère peut-être ?).

"- Au fait et vous vous avez trouvez quelque chose ?" la femme enceinte soupira.

"- Non... Pas vraiment. Pour l'instant en est juste à mettre nos traductions côte à côte pour voir si l'on ne s'est pas trompé.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? On s'est bouffé trois Putains de Cahiers écris par de vielles barges cinglées qui vivaient recluses de la société à l'époque ou Nicolas Flamel tétait encore son pouce !

\- Et on en aurait fait bien plus si tu avais gardé tes notes sur toi ! D'ailleurs juste comme ça, Nicolas Flamel n'était pas né à l'époque des Sibylles !

\- Oh excuse moi ! C'est vrai qu'on a vachement le droit aux effets personnels en Prison ! La preuve étant je suis obligé de porter les vêtements d'un rouquin ! Un rouquin !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains Malefoy. Bill a de très bons goûts, et puis dis toi que tu aurais put tomber sur ceux de Charlie et, je ne suis pas sûre que l'armoire de mon frère compte plus de deux chemises qui ne soient ni lacérées, ni déchirées, trouées, calcinées ou carbonisées...

\- Bah c'est pas ma faute à moi si il est suicidaire... Qu'elle idée d'aller bosser avec des dragons !

\- En même temps toi tu bossais pour un psychopathe meurtrier qui menaçait de buter tout le monde alors bon tu dois t'y connaître..." Drago fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Il n'aurait rien gagné à s'énerver, et si il arrivait à mettre sa fierté de côté, il avait la maturité de savoir pertinemment quand il devait se taire et ne pas insister. Au fond, peut-être qua sa fierté était trop occupée à faire croire que les mots de la rouquine ne l'avait pas touché.

"- Bref... Alors vos traductions coïncident ?

\- Il semblerait que oui... Heureusement que Monsieur a une bonne mémoire...

\- Ouais...

\- Tiens j'y pense quelle idiote je fais !

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Ta gueule Malefoy. Gin' je n'ai même pas pensé à te demander, comment vont Tonks et Rémus ?

\- Bah... Comme on pourrait s'y attendre je dirait..." _elle pesait ses mots._ " Tonks a été plus maladroite qu'à l'ordinaire, et elle a dit plus de bêtises aussi. Remus lui est resté fidèle à lui même mais ça se voyait que quelque chose clochait, il avait un regard... il avait un regard de condamné...

-C'est un peu ce qu'on est devenu...

\- C'est vrai... Si on échoue... Nous allons tous mourir... Et eux, ils ont un fils... J'ai peur comme eux mais... Quelque part, je crois bien qu'ils ont encore plus peur que moi...

\- Ca se comprends quand même un peu Weasleytte... Ils ont de quoi espérer réussir...

\- Et toi tu t'en fous... Ca te dérangerait pas que le monde crève... De toute façon tu n'as jamais rien eu pour te donner l'envie de te battre...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu..." un reniflement attira leur attention, stoppant net la dispute qui prenait forme.

"- 'Mione tu pleures de nouveau ?

\- C'est rien... Ginny ça va... pa-sser...

\- En même temps Weasleytte tu es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Parler de fin du monde et d'enfants devant elle alors qu'elle est enceinte..." Ginny lança un regard noir au blond, l'air plus qu'énervée, avant de se retourner vers sa meilleure amie, son expression changeant du tout au tout.

"- 'Mione je suis vraiment désolée c'était vraiment pas volontaire et...

\- T'inquiè-te Ginny c'est... pas grave. Et puis on va s'en sortir ap-rès tout... Hein... On va réussir...

\- Oui 'Mione. Oui." la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre à sa cadette mais des "pop" retentissant coupèrent son élan.

"- Hey les gens c'est nous on est rentrés ! Wow ! Hermione tu pleures ?

\- Non Ronald c'est rien... C'est... juste que...

\- Malefoy tu as fait pleurer Hermione ?! Espèce de...

\- Ah non c'est pas moi pour une fois l'Binoclard !

\- Il dit vrai Harry ce n'est pas...

\- MALEFOY A FAIT PLEURER MA CHERIE ?! OU IL EST CE PETIT FILS DE PUTE QUE JE LUI FASSE BOUFFER SES COUILLES AVEC UNE PETITE CUILLIERE ROUILLEE !

\- Mais c'est pas moi je viens de dire ! Enfin Weasleytte dis lui !

\- Je pourrais. Mais je suis un peu fatiguée là présentement... Plus tard peut-être ?

\- HEY ! Mais... Enfin c'est pas moi Numéro 1 calme toi !

\- FAIS TA PRIERE OU BIEN TAIS TOI SALE PETIT...

\- Fred calme toi je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas lui !

\- Ne le protège pas !

\- Je ne le protège pas ! On parlait juste d'enfants et de l'épée de Damoclès qui traîne au dessus de notre tête. Ces petits chiens d'hormones on fait le reste... Sers moi dans tes bras plutôt... Idiot..." s'est tout juste si Fred -dont la colère était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée- ne courut pas pour la serrer tout contre lui. D'un geste protecteur, il la cala tout contre lui, une main délicatement posée entre ses reins, l'autre prenant le temps d'essuyer les larmes avant que ses lèvres ne se chargent du reste des humides traces iodées, et qu'elle, finissent sa course sur les courbes rondes de la jeune femme.

"- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Mais ce soir tu dors dans le canapé.

\- Hey mais pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Alors Gin' ça a donné quelque chose vos recherches ?" demanda son petit-ami en se laissant mollement tomber dans le canapé en question Ron à sa suite, tous trois bien indifférents aux jérémiades du pauvre-jumeaux-presque-maltraité. D'ailleurs là pour le coup, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs, Malefoy ne lui monterait jamais ô grand jamais de ligue de défense. C'était bien plus drôle de le voir souffrir...

\- Rien et vous ?

\- Rien non plus...

\- Aucun groupe n'a trouvé la moindre piste à ce qu'il parait... " intervient George

"- Argh...

\- Hey relax Chérie ce n'est que le premier jour.

\- Oui tu as raison et au passage ne m'appelle pas chérie. Toi aussi tu dors dans le canapé ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Mais attends qu'est que j'ai fait moi ?

\- La même chose que Fred. Vous nous avez donné du soucis sombres idiots !

\- Mais...

\- La prochaine fois, rentrer à l'heure ! En fait pourquoi vous êtes en retard d'ailleurs ? Si c'est une bonne raison peut-être que je te laisserai dormir dans la chambre avec moi ce soir... " Harry avait bizarrement la tête de celui qui s'apprêtait à passer ses B.U.S.E.S. sans rien avoir révisé avant.

"- Bah... C'est à dire que... Aha... En fait... C'est que... On a... On a perdu Ron... Voilà...

\- Vous. Avez. Quoi. ?

\- Perdu Ron. Un peu après que Fred et George nous aient rejoints sur la perquisition. C'était une grande maison et je croyais que je pouvais le laisser explorer le premier étage tout seul...

\- On a mis deux heures à le retrouver... Il était juste absorbé par la lecture d'un livre...

\- Hey ! Ca aurait put nous être utile !

\- Un livre sur l'élevage de crapauds domestiques ? Ron ? Vraiment ?

\- Bah on sait jamais...

\- Oh par Merlin... Qui m'a foutu un frère pareil au juste ?" Ron se tassa sur lui même du plus qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de paraître inaperçu, sans vraiment réussir d'ailleurs... C'est fou ce que Ginny pouvait ressembler à sa mère, et actuellement, elle avait le regard qui oscillait entre le désespoir profond, et le questionnement intense de savoir avec quelle épice assaisonner Ron pour le dîner de ce soir.

Harry, prenant le jeune homme en pitié, eut l'idée d'intervenir.

"- Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de McGonagall ?

\- Non toujours pas.

\- Elle devrait pas être rentrée depuis le temps ?

\- Si. Si depuis deux jours.

\- Ca doit lui prendre du temps de négocier avec son contact..." _intervint Hermione._ " Et comme la dernière fois c'était Malefoy, je n'ose imaginer le pire...

\- T'as raison 'Mione, a tout les coups, elle va nous ramener un cinglé avec des fils qui se touchent, une hygiène douteuse, le charisme d'un lama et la gentillesse d'un caillou rabougri et en prime, si on est chanceux, une forme poussée de dégénérescence mentale... Je le vois gros comme un dragon...

\- Quel beau portrait vous dressez là ! Et bien... Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois, _Monsieur Potter_. Vous pourriez presque me faire pleurer."


	11. Chapitre - 10

Il y a avait un silence de morts dans la salle. Ou bien plutôt un silence de revenants. Fallait voir. Les 7 adolescents avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux globuleux comme des poissons sortis de l'eau. Ce n'est pas tant que les deux nouveaux arrivants les avaient rejoints sans même le moindre bruit qui aurait put les alerter, sans même que l'un d'entre eux se rende compte de leur présence. Non. Ce qui les laissaient ainsi comme des personnages de télé après avoir appuyé sur pause juste à la suite d'une chute quelconque, c'était l'identité des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Du nouvel arrivant.

"-Cessez donc de me regardez comme ça, _Potter_.

\- Comme quoi ?

-Comme un cadavre tout juste sortie du Formol.

\- Mais... Professeur... Vous étiez mort.

\- De toute évidence, non." grinca l'ancien professeur de potions. McGonagall pinça ses lèvres.

"- Severus ! Enfin voyons ! Expliquez lui donc ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils sont perdus non ?

\- Effectivement. C'est plutôt drôle à voir d'ailleurs. Enfin... Comme l'a dit Potter, j'étais mort. Et mort ne veut pas dire aveugle... Quoique qu'un mort ne puisse pas voir..." sa vieille collègue le regarda semblant chercher à juger si il plaisantait. Elle se heurta au même rictus, au même affreux petit ton supérieur et moqueur.  
Il ne plaisantait pas. C'était Rogue. Il fallait toujours s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion de sa part.  
Un jour viendra, où on lui achètera sûrement un peu d'amour pour Noël, mais d'ici là, il faudrait sauver le monde.

George, le plus courageux semble-t-il, de tout les Gryffondors présent dans la pièce, s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, semblant vouloir déterminer physiquement si ce dernier n'était pas un fantôme, mais le regard noir et le grognement peu sympathique qu'il émit l'en dissuada. Un spectre ne pouvait pas être si réaliste, c'était bien leur bon vieux Rogue (pas très) adoré.

"- Toujours aussi coincée Minerva...

\- Et vous toujours aussi cynique...

\- Et nous toujours en attente d'explications..." L'ancien Professeur eut bien du mal à ne pas rajouter un "et vous vous êtes toujours aussi chiant Potter" mais se retint de justesse. Avec un soupir, il consentit finalement à leur offrir les réponses qu'ils attendaient.

"- Et bien, je jouais le rôle d'agent double au près du plus grand mage noir que le monde magique ait connu. Lequel d'entre vous aurait donc put croire une seule seconde que je ne prenais pas quotidiennement une grande dose de l'anti poison le plus efficace ?

-Bah... Nous tous apparemment.

\- Remarque très pertinente Monsieur Weasley. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a eu la présence d'esprit de constater que mon corps n'était pas présent dans la Grande Salle à la fin de la Bataille, enfin, Minerva sera bien capable de vous trouver une excuse quelconque du style "deuil et douleur" mais passons...

\- Mais Professeur... Si vous n'étiez donc pas mort, pourquoi l'avoir laisser croire ?

\- Pour avoir la paix pardi ! Enfin Miss Granger quelle question !

\- Avoir la paix ?

\- Oui ! Qu'on me lâche la grappe ! Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Que je puisse enfin vivre ma vie en paix, sans gamins fouineurs dans pâtes, sans Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à toujours vouloir répondre à mes questions de façon exaspérante, sans élèves désespérants de médiocrité, de neveux à surveiller, ou de petits idiots toujours prêts à faire un mauvais coup." _le regard de l'ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard se voilà un instant de colère en observant les deux jumeaux tout prêts de fanfaronner de ce compliment. Il ajouta :_ " Et d'ailleurs ça aurait parfaitement bien réussi si Madame n'était pas venu m'arracher à ma précieuse Californie ou j'étais tranquille et peinard à prendre ma retraite bien mérité !

\- Severus voyons ! Comme si vous aimiez être là-bas ! Vous êtes bien trop coincés pour faire du surf et puis je suis sûre que le monde sorcier vous manquait. Vous détestez les humains.

\- Et je ne l'aime pas plus quand ils sont sorciers." Comme si cette vieille folle allait avoir ses aveux... Non mais !

"- Alors vous êtes bel et bien le Professeur Rogue ?

\- Non _Potter_ ! Je suis une Gargouille de Pentagynie qui a revêtu son apparence dans le seul but de venir vous pourrir la vie ! Bah tiens vous n'avez pas d'autres questions idiotes pendant que vous y êtes ?

\- Si. Prouvez moi que vous êtes lui et pas un imposteur.

\- Bah tiens ! J'avais presque réussi à oublier votre penchant pour les idées grotesques...

\- Qu'elle est la toute première question que vous m'avez posez ? Durant le tout premier cours ?

-... "Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?"

-Et que c'est-il passé ensuite... ?

\- Vous m'aviez répondu que vous ne saviez pas, et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à vous humilier devant tout la classe." à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'était alors compliqué de croire que ce n'était pas le véritable Rogue, en chaire et en os.

"- Et bien... Cette fois-ci, je suppose que vous en avez terminé, _Potter_.

\- Non Professeur. Pourquoi m'avoir posé cette question ? Le premier jour ?

-... Peu importe..." Harry eut la sensation que Rogue n'évitait pas cette question parce qu'il était un imposteur et ne pouvait pas la donner, mais plutôt parce qu'il était bel et bien Rogue, et qu'il ne voulait pas la donner. Le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils derrière ses lunettes rondes. C'était étrange.

"- Alors vous êtes... Ahem... Revenu d'entre les morts pour nous aider ?

\- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix alors... Oui.

\- Severus arrêtez donc de râler ! Et puis ce n'est pas vous qui avait du perdre près de trois jours à convaincre une tête de mule de se rallier à notre cause.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous aimez perdre votre temps..." l'un et l'autre cherchèrent à avoir le dernier mot pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne.

"- McGonagall vous a-t-elle... ahem... Expliqué la situation ?

\- Si vous entendez par là de me demander si je suis au courant que vous avez une fois de plus trouvé le moyen de vous mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avec votre talent remarquable pour cela, alors oui, je suis au courant Miss Granger.

\- Hé ! Mais on a pas...

\- Oh que si _Potter_. Si il y a bien trois idiots qu'on appelle quand on prononce le mot "problème" c'est bien vous.

\- Là pour le coup, il a pas tort !

\- Oh Malefoy la ferme !" Severus jeta un regard sur l'éternelle animosité ambiante qui régnait entre les adolescents... Ou bien était-ce des jeunes adultes désormais ? On les avait forcé à grandir tellement vite... Ce n'est pas lui qui les plaindrait ceci dit... Enfin, l'ambiance entre eux n'avait pas vraiment évoluée. C'est rassurant de savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas avec le temps... Comme le fait que Granger reste et demeure une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

"- Et donc vous...

\- Tiens je me disais aussi que vous étiez restée trop longtemps sans poser une question ou y répondre Miss Granger." Hermione grogna mais ne surenchérit pas, plus intéressée par l'avancé de leur combat plutôt que de faire la guerre à son désagréable ancien professeur de potions.

"- Et donc vous allez aider aux fouilles ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est convenu à vrai dire.

\- Alors qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Rentrez chez moi en Californie ?

\- SEVERUS !

\- Argh..." _il toussa comme si la situation qu'il avait à présenter ne l'enchantait guère, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas._ " Je vais m'occuper personnellement des parties qui concernent les potions, et chercher si possible un moyen de détruire votre engin infernal... Et peut-être procéder à un peu de Légilimencie si il faut, histoire de me détendre, farfouiller dans l'esprit des gens, les torturer, tout ça, tout ça...

\- Des potions mais pourquoi ?

\- Weasley dois-je vous rappeler que je sais distiller la Chance, enfermer la vérité dans un flacon et diluer la Mort dans une bouteille ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon...

\- Oh Weasley aurait-il peur ?

\- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu as peur de ma mère non ? On se rappelle ta tête hier soir hein.

\- Oh ta gueule, tu faisais pas le malin non plus je te rappelle !

\- Ils dorment dans la même chambre." expliqua McGonagall au regard perplexe de son ancien collègue.

"- Eux deux ? Et ils n'y a toujours pas eu de meurtre ? Par Merlin c'est un miracle. Je savais que les Gryffondors aimaient le danger, mais je pensais qu'ils avaient au moins la décence d'éviter le suicide.

\- Ahem... On vous entends Professeur. On est là.

\- Voyons _Potter_ , je le sais bien. Autrement je ne prendrais pas la peine de dire cela à haute voix.

\- Hey ! Vous êtes plus Directeur de la maison Serpentard vous savez, z'avez plus besoin de nous saquer.

\- Non mais ça m'amuse Weasley 1 alors je ne m'en priverais pas.

\- La gentillesse vous étouffera un jour.

\- Si vous ne me tuez pas avant avec vos stupides inventions de suicidaires.

\- Hey ! Leurs inventions ne sont pas stupides ! Enfin... Pas toutes...

\- Granger vous prenez la défense des jumeaux Weasley maintenant ? Ah oui c'est vrai... Minerva m'a expliqué. Vous et Numéro 1 ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé... La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et le petit fauteur de troubles... Les Gryffondors sont vraiment suicidaires en fait... Et puis.. " _il jeta un regard au ventre rond que le vêtement de grossesse laissait clairement apercevoir._ " Je sais bien que je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous apprendre la réalisation d'une potion de contraception. Mais enfin si il y a bien une élève pour laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à cela c'est bien vous... Avec tous les bouquins que vous aviez la manie d'engloutir vous n'avez jamais vu passer la recette ? Que c'est étrange Miss Granger me voilà bien surpris...

\- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez au juste ? Nos jumeaux n'étaient certes pas désiré à l'origine mais je les aime plus que tout ! Je ne vous permettrai pas de les insulter devant moi. Professeur.

\- Ah parce que c'est des jumeaux ? Quand on voit le père... De mini catastrophes supplémentaires... Par Merlin, on signera l'acte de décès de ce cher Rusard le jour de la naissance.

\- Oh depuis le temps...

\- Qu'on essaie de se débarrasser de lui...

\- Ca nous fera des vacances !

\- Fred ! George !

\- Bah quoi ? On fait que dire la vérité ! Personne ne l'aime ce vieux râleur." le regard noir d'Hermione et la perspective du canapé pour dormir dissuada Fred de continuer.

"- Mais c'est sûr que... Ahem... Sa mort serait... euh... regrettable, tu as raison ma chérie.

\- Enfin, moi je serais bien content si mes neveux réussissaient là ou on a échoué.

\- Encore faut-il que le monde survive d'ici là.

\- Dommage que votre pessimisme ne soit pas mort en même temps que vous Severus...

\- A tout hasard c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas mort Minerva...

\- Je commence à penser que cela ne m'aurait pas déranger outre mesure...

\- Et comment vous auriez sauvé le monde sans mon aide ? Allons donc ! Je vous aurait trop manqué... Enfin, si je vous embête, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je rentre hein..

\- Severus ?" Minerva avait ses lèvres pincées et un air de défi. Même pas une personne saine d'esprit aurait eu un instant l'idée de la contredire en la voyant ainsi.

"- Oui ?

\- Ne pensez même pas à vous en tirez comme ça.

-Par Merlin... Dans cette histoire, j'ai comme l'impression d'en avoir pris pour perpétuité d'un coup...

\- Bienvenue au club, Parrain..."

La lumière du ciel nocturne qui passait par le velux était la seule clarté pour venir troubler la pénombre de la chambre sous le grenier.  
Contrairement à la veille encore, cette nuit, il n'y avait ni cris, ni disputes. Juste un silence de plomb. Pourtant à entendre leurs respirations, il est clair qu'aucun des deux ne dormaient.

"- La Fouine, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Et bien, tu es peut-être con, mais tu finis par comprendre les choses Weasley. La prochaine fois évite de faire comme si tu posais une question et avec un peu de chance tu aurais peut-être l'air... moins idiot.

\- Mais... Va te faire voir !

\- Non merci sans façon... Bref tu me voulais quoi ? C'est pas que ça va m'empêcher de dormir, mais autrement je sais que toi tu le feras alors bon...

\- C'est pas faux... Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu en pensais ?

\- Ce que j'en pensais de quoi ?

\- Du retour de Rogue..." Malefoy se retourna vers la silhouette qu'il distinguait dans bien que mal dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

"- Tu veux dire que mon Parrain ne soit finalement pas mort ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas... Sans doute que j'aurais préféré qu'il soit mort...

\- HEIN QUOI ?!

\- Parle moins fort... idiot... J'ai pas envie que ta mère rapplique...

\- Mais tu t'entends aussi ? A dire des choses aussi...

\- Aussi quoi ?" le rouquin qui s'était redressé brusquement comme si il avait le diable au corps semblait totalement révolté, mais encore plus que cela, déprimé.

"- Aussi... Horribles.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon avis.

\- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela !

\- Ah oui et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- A ce que tu sembles au moins un minimum humain ! Je sais pas tu es pas censé être heureux de son retour ? C'est ton parrain bordel !" le bruissement de l'oreiller et des draps indiqua que Drago bougeait.

"- C'est là où tu te trompes... Je suis heureux que mon Parrain soit en vie... C'est... C'est la seule figure familiale que je connaisse, aussi peu sympathique soit-il et... Il me manquait.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu aurais préféré qu'il soit mort !

\- Weasley, ne cherche pas à comprendre ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Mais je peux comprendre ! Si tu m'expliques !

\- Comprends déjà que tu dois parler moins fort, pour notre survie !

\- Désolée...

\- Idiot..."

Il y eu un long silence dans la chambre sombre. Peut-être bien qu'on aurait put entendre les étoiles crier. Mais les étoiles ne crient pas... Elles sont muettes. Elles se contentent juste d'observer, et les plus fous disent entendre leurs voix raconter le futur. Est ce que c'est vrai au juste ?  
La vieille goule qui dormait dans le grenier aussi était parfaitement silencieuse. Cela changeait de ses habitudes. Peut-être était-elle morte ? Ron en doutait.  
Et le silence planait toujours, il semblait collé au plafond de la chambre même.

"-...

-...

\- Je crois qu'il aurait préféré être mort... Même si ça me rendait triste, j'étais content qu'il soit mort, tu comprends ? Je pensais qu'il était enfin en paix.

\- En paix ?

\- Sa vie n'a été qu'une longue succession de problèmes et de douleurs, même si fierté me tuerait d'avoir dit cela... Je voyais en sa mort, la chance pour lui de retrouver la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé...

\- Tu... Tu veux parler de la mère d'Harry ?

\- Qui d'autre voyons ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il te l'aurait dit...

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit Weasley.

\- Mais...

\- Il suffit de savoir observer les détails..." il y eu un nouveau blanc, ou Ron sembla méditer ses paroles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de Malefoy... Quelque part, le raisonnement de ce dernier paraissait plus humain que le sien.

"- Alors tu ne souhaites pas sa mort... juste son bonheur...

\- Oui.

\- C'est étrange comme façon de voir... On ne peut pas trouver le bonheur dans la mort...

\- Peut-être... Mais rien ne l'a jamais retenu en ce bas-monde...

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je dois juste l'encombrer, comme un poids mort, rien de plus...

\- Mais il te manquerait !

\- Sa vie n'est pas la mienne Weasley. Je ne ferais pas ses choix à sa place !

\- Mais il te manquerait ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Le manque et le deuil sont des stupides concepts égoïstes Weasley... Je sais ce que je dis. Question égoïsme, j'en connais un rayon...

\- Mais...

\- Je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie... Mais je préférais qu'il ne souffre plus...

\- Alors aide-le non ?

\- On ne peut pas réparer des cœurs brisés Weasley. C'est impossible...

\- Moi j'essayerait.

-...

-...

\- Dors Weasley."

Ca voulait dire "fiche moi la paix" sans doute. En tout cas, Drago Malefoy ne répondit plus à chaque tentative de Ron de relancer la discussion, jusqu'à tant que ce dernier le pense endormi. Mais même après que les ronflements du roux eut entièrement empli la pièce, le blond lui, fixait toujours le plafond d'un air morose.


	12. Chapitre - 11

**HEY ! HEY ! HEY ! Voilà la suite que vous m'aviez demandé, et j'ai comme un doute que je vais pas me faire assassiner au final moi ^^' mais bref, c'est pas le sujet de ce blabla d'auteur.  
Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier. Il se trouve que cette fanfiction, depuis son origine, il y a un peu plus d'un an, a désormais dépassée les 25 000 vues et les 2K de votes rien que sur Wattpad. C'est... Wow... Je sais pas quoi dire, alors je vais privilégier de ne rien dire. Mais juste... Je m'y attendais vraiment pas... Et je suis beaucoup plus touchée que je ne voudrais le faire croire ^^|| Et il est clair que vous pouvez tous chaleureusement remercier ****vingt-quatreetoiles** **, parce que sans elle, j'aurais tout effacé depuis bien longtemps...**

 **Aussi je voulais mettre un peu plus en lumière ces deux personnages que je ne m'était pas encore offert le loisir de travailler.**

 **Ensuite et surtout, cette petite note reloue c'était pour vous dire que j'ai fait la connaissance il y a quelques mois d'une jeune écrivaine débutante,** **Debo4824** **qui m'a demandé de l'aide, dans son apprentissage de notre passion commune. Il y a jeu que j'aime bien faire avec ma meilleure amie, c'est écrire un texte (un de ses OS ou chapitre par exemple) à deux. Et j'ai proposé à ma petite Padawan de le faire pour ce chapitre-ci dans l'optique de lui montrer comment je bossais et comment j'écrivais, comment elle pouvait améliorer ses textes etc'... Elle a encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais elle fait des progrès à vue d'œil ! Vous pouvez la féliciter, elle a écrit une bonne partie de ce chapitre avec moi, et perso' je suis plutôt fière d'elle ;)**

L'obscurité des lieux et leur sombre austérité auraient donné des sueurs froides à n'importe qui, n'importe qui fusse-t-il le plus vaillant des Gryffondors. Les ténèbres qui hantaient les lieux semblaient en imprégner le moindre recoin, et même les deux _Lumos_ qui les fendaient n'étaient pas suffisant à les dissiper entièrement.

"- Dit Luna... Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait je sais pas moi... Trouver un moyen de faire un peu de lumière. Il fait noir comme dans un chaudron ici... Je doute qu'on puisse trouver la moindre fichue machine...

-Il ne faut pas mettre trop de lumière cela pourrait attirer de mauvaises créatures." répondit-elle de la voix rêveuse qu'on lui connaît.

"- De "mauvaises créatures" ? Mais Luna de quoi tu parles ?

\- De celles qui t'empêchent de dormir. De celles qui s'infiltrent dans tes rêves.

\- Luna... Tu ne confonds pas un peu entre des créatures à l'existence non fondée et la menace de mort imminente qui planent sur nos épaules ?" la petite blonde haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Neville ?

\- La même chose ? Mais Luna on parle d'une Machine qui pourrait tous nous nous détruire et de créatures dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler... Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil !" elle se retourna vers lui d'un souple mouvement, et bien que le peu de lumière dont ils disposaient ne lui permettait pas d'en être sûr, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui offrait son regard aux grands yeux ronds naïfs. Celui-là même qui lui avait toujours connu.

"- Moi je pense que c'est la même chose, tu sais. Je crois que ça dépend de la façon dont tu regardes. Il y a plusieurs pièces à un puzzle, et chaque pièce possède deux faces. Ce que tu vois n'est pas ce que je vois, et ce que je vois ce n'est pas ce que tu vois. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas la même chose que l'un d'entre nous à tort.

-...

\- Je me suis toujours dit que les Peurs étaient des créatures. De la sorte c'est bien plus facile de les affronter. Si il y a des monstres sous le lit tu n'as qu'à... allumer la lumière. Et les chasser. C'est plus facile de combattre quelque chose quand elle a une forme. Même si c'est toi qui lui donne." Neville s'arrêta, interloqué, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Avait-elle donc raison de faire ainsi ? Puis il finit par se reprendre, reprendre le cours de la discussion, qui semblait s'éloigner bien trop rapidement de leur mission originelle.

" - Malheureusement il y a certaines peur que tu ne peux pas affronter... " Le jeune homme ne se rappelait que trop qu'il n'avait pas osé avoué ses sentiments à la jeune fille quelques mois auparavant.

Il se sentait pourtant si fier, si fort, si près de la mort. Il avait crut tout pouvoir lui avouer. Confesser ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'être, jamais le courage de dire. Lui crier qu'il l'aimait comme un dingue, comme il n'aimerait jamais personne d'autre. Il avait crut pouvoir être au moins aussi romantique que les hommes des romans qu'il avait vu Hermione lire en cachette. Il avait crut que l'imminence certaine de leur mort à tous les deux lui donnerait enfin ce fichu courage que le Choixpeau magique avait sut déceler chez lui, alors que lui, ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il avait crut que ce courage, et l'absence d'un lendemain probable lui confèrerait la force de l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de l'embrasser.  
Alors il avait courut. Courut comme un fou, dans tous les couloirs, dans toute l'école. Courut en fendant la foule compacte des élèves qui étaient restés, des élèves qui allaient ce cacher, trop jeunes pour se battre, et de ceux qui se préparaient au combat.  
Neville avait traversé les lieux de part en part, en courant comme un dingue, sans même trouver la fille de ses rêves, la fille qui lui avait fait la tête.

Quand il l'avait trouvé, quelques heures plus tard, la bataille battait son plein. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était plus le moment. Et le courage était parti, parti depuis longtemps, parti pour ne jamais revenir.  
La Guerre s'était terminé, et contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Neville, ils avaient tout les deux survécu. Tout était fini alors et il ne restait plus qu'à enterrer les victimes, penser les plaies, sécher les larmes... Enfin ce qu'il avait crut... Avant d'entendre la Prophétie... 

Luna le regarda par dessus son épaule, enfin il lui sembla :

"- De quoi tu parles ?" le jeune homme trop gêné garda le silence.

"- Tu ne réponds pas ? Ta langue à été mangé par des Chapichofleurs à queue ?

\- Des Chapichofleurs à queue ?

\- De petites créatures invisibles qui raffolent des langues et des orteils humains. Mais là tu changes de sujet.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet...

\- Si tu changes de sujet. Je sais bien parce que je le fais souvent.

-...

\- Cette peur tu l'as toujours ?" enchéri l'ancienne Serdaigle

" - Et toi Luna... ? Tu as déjà eu une peur qui t'empêchai de faire ce que tu voulais ? Ce que tu voulais vraiment ?" elle se plongea dans ses pensées, un court laps de temps, avant d'affirme d'une voix claire et étrangement sage pour une personne si étrange :

"- On a tous nos peurs... Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas ?" Neville hésita, chercha ses mots, ignorant comment verbaliser ce qu'il ressentais au fond de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je te regarde et tu as l'air si innocente, si joyeuse, si naïve... Tu as l'air capable de tout comme si aucune chaine ne pouvait t'entraver ou te ralentir... Pas même la peur... Alors que moi... On se demande bien comment j'ai put atterrir à Gryffondor...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Moi je ne me le demande pas d'abord. Je sais pourquoi le Choixpeau t'y a envoyé.

-... Luna ?" il ne pouvait pas le parier, mais il sentait qu'elle souriait.

"- Bah oui Neville ça coule de source. Tu es l'un des garçons les plus courageux que je connaisse.

\- Tu dis ça pour...

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour te faire plaisir, je le pense alors je le dis. Et c'est tout. Et puis j'ai des peurs moi aussi. Même si je n'ai pas peur d'exprimer mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Gryffondor que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir peur. " Neville bloqua, s'arrêta net, failli se prendre les pieds sur un quelconque objet qui trainait au sol. Que venait-elle donc de dire ?

Avait-elle compris qu'elle ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent ? Savait-elle combien il chérissait sa présence ? Combien il aimait la voir sourire ? Que le seule fait de l'apercevoir pouvait égayer sa journée entière ?  
Se pouvait-il que la petite blondinette fasse attention au monde qui l'entoure ? Elle semblait pourtant vivre dans un autre monde, une autre galaxie même parfois. Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable...

"- Q-Qu'est ce que... ? Luna ? Pourquoi tu parles de sentiments ?

\- Parce que tu as peur des sentiments ? Non ?

\- Je... Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'observe. C'est toujours plus simple quand on observe. Peut-être que tu devrais observer toi aussi.

\- Observer quoi ?

\- Et bien tu sais, tout ce qui t'entoure... Les mystères du monde, les personnes que tu croises et celles que tu connais, les créatures, le ciel, les étoiles, les choses diverses et variées... Bref tout ce que tu peux voir, et encore plus ce que tu ne peux pas voir. Ah par Merlin que ça serait plus simple si les gens observaient ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir... Ca éviterai tant de problèmes, tant de désaccords et de mésententes... Le monde serait bien plus beau." Neville aurait bien voulu faire croire qu'il suivait, mais en vérité, il se sentait complétement perdu.

"- C-ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu penses que j'ai peur des sentiments...

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'expliquer, je le ressens Neville. Cela se voit.

\- "Cela se voit ?" ?!

\- Oui. Au fait tu penses que la Machine ressemble à quoi ?" Luna avait sauté du coq à l'âne, et s'en était si habituel chez elle, que l'ancien Gryffondor n'était même pas choqué. Une petite voix dans sa tête soufflait qu'il devait insister, demander à savoir, mais il doutait d'en avoir le courage. Le courage d'entendre sa réponse. Parce qu'il le sentait, soudain, au fond de lui comme une peur viscérale qui lui léchait les entrailles, qu'elle savait. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il espérait se tromper, mais une infime partie de lui criait au déni. Le déni de la raison, le déni de la logique, le déni de ce que cela pouvait alors dire, de ce que cela pouvait finalement signifier...

"- Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être gros je dirais...

\- Ah oui ? Je pense que c'est petit, et facilement transportable, maniable, qu'elle a été faite pour être cachée aisément.

\- Et on ne saura sans doute pas aujourd'hui lequel de nous deux a raison...

\- Oui.

\- Qu'elle idée de chercher quelque chose quand on ne sait même pas à quoi cela ressemble ?

\- Et bien... Il faut observer. Et poser des questions." Neville soupira, fatigué. Fatigué de tourner en ronds depuis des heures, sans même avoir un semblant de lumière décent pour des recherches de cette envergure, fatigué de chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouverait sans doute pas, fatigué de la menace qui planait sur ses épaules, fatigué de ne pas comprendre ce que la fille qu'il aimait disait une fois sur deux, fatigué de lui même, de ne même pas avoir le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Pourquoi il l'aimait au juste ? Parce qu'ils ne se ressemblait même pas. Il n'y avait pas que l'opposition de leurs Maisons, il y avait... tout. Tout le reste, tout ce qu'il y a autour. Elle était rêveuse, lunaire, il était maladroit, condamné à vivre dans l'éternelle ombre du soleil. Elle aimait la divination, elle aimait la magie, et les Sombrals et consulter les étoiles. Lui, il aimait la botanique, uniquement la botanique et rien d'autre, il avait toujours détesté la magie et l'échec cuisant à être réellement quelqu'un avec un "Je" un "moi" et un nom qui se rappelait systématiquement à lui à chaque fois qu'il touchait une baguette. Elle n'avait pas peur d'exister, il n'avait jamais sut come le faire. Elle était un aigle alors qu'il était condamné à rester au sole à tout jamais comme un lion sans crinière, comme un roi déchu, comme le squelette dépouillé de ce qu'il restait des espoirs que l'on avait fondé en lui.  
Luna la lune, Luna la Nuit, Luna la Vie, le perpétuel recommencent, la perpétuelle recherche de questions, recherche de réponse, l'intelligence, le renouveau, le sourire, la joie, l'innocence, la naïveté, la sagesse, la force tranquille, la force neutre, la force pacifique.  
Lui, il était Neville. Juste Neville. Rien que Neville et rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre à prononcer son nom de famille, la fierté de ses parents, la seule chose ou presque qu'il lui restait d'eux. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait tranché la tête d'un serpent et regardé Voldemort dans les yeux ? C'était une bataille, tant de gens y ont perdu la vie, perdu un proche, un être cher, le sourire, la raison de vivre. Comment pourrait-il se sentir fier d'y avoir participer ? Fort d'y avoir survécu ?  
Il n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un échec sur pattes, tout juste doué de la parole. Mais Luna, Luna elle, elle était prodigieuse, majestueuse magicienne, partisane d'un monde nouveau, d'un monde plus beau, résidente en ce monde une journée sur deux.

Tant de différences. Tant de différences entre eux. Et tout semblait fait pour les séparer. Pour punir Neville d'avoir eut l'audace d'un jour s'octroyer le droit de poser les yeux sur elle. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Il était un idiot. Mais il l'aimait.  
Il l'aimait.  
Il l'aimait.  
Il l'aimait tellement plus qu'il ne pensait un jour pouvoir aimé un être vivant.  
Elle était sa fleur sacrée, sa fleur merveille, sa fleur de rayon de Lune.

Il souffla, inspira un grand coup, expira de nouveau.  
Tout autour de lui semblait mystérieux probablement parce qu'ils marchaient dans un lieux suintant la magie noire plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crut possible, et que le noir complet n'était repoussé que par leur faibles _Lumos_.

"- Raah ça suffit j'en ai marre ! Il faut que l'on trouve une fenêtre Luna !

\- Tu as raison... Peut-être que cela pourrait nous aider à trouver ce que l'on est venu chercher ici...

\- A supposer qu'elle est ici... Tu n'avais pas peur que la clarté attire de mauvaises créatures en fait ?" l'interrogea t-il, en s'affairant à trouver une quelconque source de lumière naturelle.

"- Si. Toujours. Mais tu es là avec moi, alors je sais que je ne risque rien. Tu me protégeras.

\- Luna..." elle ne répondit pas, elle ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce, l'air de savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle voulait.

"- _Reducto !_ " une puissante lumière aveugla Neville, et il plissa les yeux quelques secondes le temps de recouvra une vue normale.

Luna était devant une gigantesque fenêtre, aux rideaux visiblement réduits, l'air fière d'elle. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses célèbres boucles d'oreilles en radis s'agitant sur ses oreilles, et un petit sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

"- J'avais crut voir des draperies, en promenant ma baguette vers ce coin de la pièce... Elle est plus grande que ce que je pensais. C'est un peu en bazar d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas ?

\- En bazar ? C'est peu dire... " maugréa le garçon, regardant tournant sur lui même pour mieux voir.

La pièce était grande, peut-être plus que toutes celles qu'ils avaient précédemment explosé. Etrangement, Neville doutait qu'elle ait un jour eu une autre fonction que dépotoir de service. Absolument tout était poussiéreux, des meubles en plus ou moins bon états collaient le moindre morceaux de mur (soit dit en passant humides et parsemés de moisissures). Des cartons et objets en tout genre, plus ou moins légaux trainaient au centre de la pièce, s'en éparpillaient au quatre coins et Neville constata que c'était bien la un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé.

La lumière pourtant bien utiles, et les quelques sorts qu'ils purent lancer n'y firent rien, ils n'y avaient que l'emprunte de leurs chaussures dans la poussière, et cette maison avait beau être la propriété d'un Mangemort recensé et emprisonné à Azkaban, il semblait bien que la Machine n'avait certainement pas été cachée là. Pour tout dire, la maison n'avait sûrement pas vu âme qui vive depuis des lustres.

Resignés et certains de ne rien trouver de plus qui puissent leur être utile, les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce, pour s'attaquer à la dernière de l'étage, la dernière avant de rentrer, enfin.  
Cette fois-ci, ils cherchèrent une fenêtre bien plus rapidement mais il ne trouvèrent rien. Strictement rien.

Contraints et forcés, ils acceptèrent donc l'idée que leurs recherches se termineraient dans le noir le plus total.  
Noir, diable ce qu'il faisait noir. Noir comme les ténèbres. Noir qui collait aux vêtements, aux corps, partout. Noir que même leur _Lumos_ ne parvenaient pas a dissiper le moins du monde. Ils leur étaient impossible de deviner la taille de la pièce, compliqué de sentir les objets avant de rentrer en collision avec eux, et difficile de sentir la présence de l'autre.

Et Neville, il voulait la sentir, il voulait savoir ou elle était. Il voulait pouvoir la protéger, rendre grâce à la -trop- confiance qu'elle portait en lui. Il réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas la voir ? Soit, ils n'avaient qu'à parler.  
Il se racla maladroitement la gorge.

"- Au fait Luna...

\- Oui Nev' ? Je peux t'appeler Nev' en fait ? J'aime bien...

\- Euh oui...

\- Hihi ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Mais j'ai perturbé le cours de tes idées, je sens qu'elles s'estompent...

\- Et bien..." elle s'arrêta, posa une main sur le bras du jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait eu - semble t-il, aucun mal à trouver malgré la pénombre dans laquelle ils nageaient. Elle marqua une légère pression réconfortante, juste le temps de l'encourager, et puis se retira, l'air de rien, pour continuer ses recherches. Neville dut prendre une ou deux secondes, histoire de se rappeler comment respirer.

"- Comment tu as vu que j'avais... ahem... peur des sentiments ?" il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans l'instant qui suivit, regrettant ses propos, idiot qu'il était de ne pas y avoir réfléchi à deux fois avant de tendre la baguette pour se faire battre. Elle aurait bien put lui répondre d'une voix amusée ou moqueuse, colérique peut-être. Mais non, sa voix resta précisément égale à elle-même.

"- Et bien... Ca parait évident que tu en as peur... Je le vois quand tu me regardes. Tu sais... Je me suis toujours dis que, si tu n'avais pas peur des sentiments tu m'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps non ?" _un violent bruit lui répondit, et elle fit volte face plus vite qu'elle n'aurait du, son cou lui signalant d'un désagréable craquement._ "Neville ? Neville ça va ?

\- C'est rien... Juste une chute... Je n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait quelque chose au sol... Il fait si noir...

\- Oui je te l'accorde volontiers. Besoin d'aide ? Rien de cassé ? " proposa t-elle d'une voix douce, se baissant pour être à la hauteur du garçon, lamentablement étalé sur ventre, sur le sol poussiéreux, dans un noir de cendre.

Un pressentiment étrange tordit ses entrailles. Il n'y avait personne il en était sûr mais il sentait comme un grave danger. Il avait l'impression d'y voir plus clair, mais les ténèbres des lieux ne lui avaient jamais parut aussi proches. Quelque chose... Quelque chose... Il ignorait quoi mais il avait l'intuition que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Il devait se relever. Ils devaient s'en aller au plus vite. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

"- Non c'est bon. Relevons nous vite. Ca devrait aller p-... LUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAA !"

Mais son cri déchira sa gorge, déchira le silence de la pièce, alors qu'un sombre flash lumineux explosait devant lui.  
Et la seule réponse qu'il reçut, fut le craquement sonores des os de la fille qu'il aimait, alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre le mur du fond, inerte comme une vieille poupée de chiffons.


	13. Chapitre - 12

**Hey les gens ! Comment ça c'est passé votre rentrée ?! Bonne année à tous en tout cas ! (oui comme au nouvel an, sauf que là, on sabre pas le champagne...)**

 **Juste un petit mot de début (oui encore) pour vous dire que ce chapitre me tenait beaucoup à cœur, et que je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Alors je le réécrirais sûrement dans quelques temps, et dans ce cas-là je vous préviendrais au début d'un prochain chapitre (qui sera le "chapitre actuel futur" si vous voyez ce que je veux) , comme ça si vous êtes intéressés de les relire et de me donner votre avis... ;)**

La froideur de l'air extérieur lui glaça les poumons, lui coupa une seconde la respiration, brûlant au passage sa respiration.  
Et il ne le sentait même pas. Ou tout du moins il ne s'en rendait pas compte, et c'était tant mieux si les ténèbres pouvaient l'avaler enfin. Il ne se débattrait même pas...

Le jeune homme était harcelé par des flash-back, des souvenirs, des hallucinations. La vision de la fille qu'il aimait, agonisante, en sang sur la table du salon, et tous ceux qui s'affairaient autour d'elle, la mine soucieuse, le front barré, il ne pouvait plus.  
Il avait dut partir. Il avait dut s'enfuir. Il n'avait même pas le courage que Luna voir en lui, comme une gamine trop utopiste.

Les regards de pitié qu'on lui lançait entre deux murmures de panique. Les questions jetées et qu'il n'entendait même pas. Les interrogations, les doutes, la peur.

La peur de la perdre.

De ne pas réussir à la sauver.

Parce que Luna était à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort. Et bien plus proche de la dernière.

On avait dit à Neville qu'il avait bien fait de la ramener au Terrier. Bien fait parce que St-Mangouste, ce n'était plus sûr du tout, qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-bas des traîtres, et que c'étaient sûrement le cas. Mais Neville savait aussi qu'un deuxième transplanage anéantirait toutes ses chances de survie, et que si il n'avait pas paniqué, qu'il avait réfléchi un quart de seconde, il l'aurait directement emmené dans n'importe quel hôpital sorcier, et qu'elle n'aurait alors sûrement pas risquer de perdre la vie à toute instant. Qu'il n'aurait pas eu à croiser ces foutus regards qui le rendaient littéralement fou de rage et de haine et de peine...  
Que Luna aurait eu les soins qu'elle nécessitait, et pas une équipe de médecins de fortune, une infermière et deux médicomages appelés en urgences.

Toutes ses émotions martelaient sa boîte crânienne en dedans. A croire qu'elles cherchaient à le casser, le briser, le détruire. Il allait finir en bouillie à l'intérieur.  
Mais il le méritait.  
Il le méritait.  
Il le méritait tellement.  
Parce que tout était de sa faute.  
Absolument tout.

Son souffle haché scalpait l'obscurité du jardin comme une lame émoussée, une outil devenu inutile.  
Les soubresauts le secouaient comme une vulgaire branche d'arbre, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
Il n'y avait que les bruits dans sa tête. Les bruits dans son cœur.  
Il n'y avait plus que la douleur atroce qui le traversait de part en part.

Il baissa le regard vers ses mains, vers son corps, ses vêtements.

Du sang.  
Du... sang...  
D ... ... ...  
Il en était couvert, il en avait partout, partout, partout. On aurait put croire qu'il s'y était plongé dans une marre.  
Il y en avait trop pour que ce soit normal. Trop beaucoup trop.  
Mais ce n'était pas le sien.  
Non.  
C'était celui de Luna.

Celui Luna...  
Luna...  
Luna...  
Le sang de Luna.  
Luna...  
Sang...  
Luna...

...

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, tremblantes qu'elles menaçaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Il s'écroula au sol, sur ses genoux salis de ce sang qui n'était pas le sien et de poussières. Il ne tenait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés et faibles et incapables de remplir leur job. Il était une loque, il était un épouvantail, il était face à son Epouvantard et il ne pouvait même pas le faire fuir.  
Un simple coup de vent, ou peut-être moins que ça le fit chavirer quelques secondes, et une violente convulsion acheva de le renverser.

Il était à quatre pattes sur la pelouse du jardin, entrain de vomir ses tripes. Tout du moins c'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy le retrouva.

Il faisait peur, il avait mauvaise mine, pâle comme la mort en plus d'être ensanglanté des pieds à la tête, et pour ne rien arranger les bruits qu'il produisait avait de quoi retourner l'estomac de n'importe qui.

Le blond ne recula même pas. Attendant juste que les hauts le cœur cessent.

"- Tu as finis tu penses ?"

Neville ne réussit à produire qu'un vieux borborygme étouffé que le Serpentard choisit de prendre pour un oui. Une grimace de dégoût clairement affiché sur le visage, il s'approcha de lui, lui tendant de la main droite un mouchoir de papier plié.

"- Au du calme Londubat ne me lance pas ce regard suspicieux. C'est qu'un Kleenex, ça ne va pas te manger." le susnommé se contenta de froncer les sourcils un peu plus.

"- Tu... fous... quoi... avec ?

\- Malheureusement je n'essaie pas de te faire un coup bas... C'est juste que ça fait une semaine que je me farcis Granger et ses hormones, j'prends mes précautions. Les mouchoirs en papier dans la poche de mon froc, c'est le minimum obligatoire. Prends-le, promis il est pas empoisonné. Au moins pour te nettoyer la bouche, tu t'en es foutu partout."  
Neville tendit la main pour l'attraper, sa voix était faible et rauque, quand il remercia l'autre garçon. C'était à se demander si il n'avait pas oublié comment parler, comme un vieil ermite des années entières seul sur une île déserte.

"-Pourquoi... t'es... là ?

\- Granger voulait que quelqu'un te surveille... Personne n'avait assez confiance en moi pour que j'aide à l'intérieur..." _il semblait parler de Luna et des personnes qui se démenaient pour la maintenir en vie._ " Alors je suis là. Histoire de me rendre utile.

\- Plutôt... te foutre de ma... gueule et... me porter le coup... de grâce... " l'ancien Prince des Serpentards secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

"- Non. Ce n'est pas parce que la fourberie est ma marque de fabrique que je dois tout le temps l'utiliser. Tu es un Gryffondor et t'es pas tout le temps courageux non ? Bah là c'est pareil. Tu es a terre et en état de choc, ça serait pas être un homme que de te porter atteinte maintenant.

\- Etat... de choc ?

\- Ouais t'es en état de choc, mec'. Clairement.

-..." le jeune homme garda le silence, sous les yeux de Drago, qui le couvait d'une œillade étrange et indescriptible.

Il l'avait vu étouffer, suffoquer, il avait bien vu qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était criant qu'il devait sortir. Qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. Qu'il fallait qu'il sorte et vite.

Drago avait bien vu que le bruit le hantait, l'harcelait. Que l'extérieur l'agressait. Que plus rien n'avait de sens, et que tout ce mélangeait. Il avait bien vu comme il aurait voulut parler, crier, hurler, mais que ses cordes vocales restaient inertes, bloquées, prisonnières d'un étau qui n'avait aucune forme réelle.

Et puis sans prévenir, Neville avait quitté la pièce, épuisé, courant, hors d'haleine, titubant jusqu'au jardin du Terrier, jusqu'à l'air libre, la nuit de début d'Octobre déjà tombée, les heures qui s'étaient écoulées, la sortie de secours, la volonté de s'échapper.  
Et Drago l'avait suivit, parce qu'il avait à le suivre.

"- C'est normal t'sais... Après ce que tu viens de vivre...

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU PEUX EN SAVOIR D'ABORD ? TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! TU N'AS JAMAIS EU D'AMIS, TU N'AS JAMAIS EU PEUR POUR EUX ! TU N'AS JAMAIS VECU CE GENRE DE SITUATION !" le blond resta un instant figé devant une telle vague de colère. L'instant d'après, il se dit que c'était somme tout légitime de la part du garçon qu'il avait maltraité toute leur scolarité, qui était son ennemi.  
Et qui le voyait pour ce qu'il était. Un monstre.

"- C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu en as le droit je suppose... Viens... Allons plus loin... A moins que tu veuilles resté là assis à contempler les restes de ton dernier repas ?" Neville ne répondit pas, hésitant. Une minute et il se levait.  
Drago tourna les talons sans même chercher à voir si il le suivait, sachant déjà qu'il le ferait.

Il attendit que le jeune homme l'ait rattrapé, et qu'ils aient fait quelques pas, avant de lancer :

"- Tu as raison, j'suis un connard. Mais j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation précisément.

\- Tu mens...

\- Ma meilleure et ma seule réelle amie que je n'ai jamais eu et morte dans mes bras. Deux mois avant la bataille de Poudlard" Neville, se tourna vers lui, croyant ne pas avoir bien comprit. Le visage du blond était neutre, impassible, il aurait tout aussi bien put parler de la météo... Mais son regard, il y avait une telle déchirure au fond de ses yeux, une déchirure que la Lune faisait briller d'un éclat brisé et qui rendait à l'évidence claire l'idée qu'il ne mentait pas.

"- Je... Qui ?

\- Astoria Greengrass.

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy...

\- Tant de crédibilité pour quelqu'un qui me déteste... T'façon ce n'est pas de ta faute." Neville hocha la tête, commençant à sentir le froid nocturne mordre ses joues baignées de larmes.

"-Que...

\- Comment elle est morte ?" incapable de le dire à haute voix Neville se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"- Elle s'est faite torturer à mort, par son père et devant mes yeux, devant les yeux de tous les Mangemorts à dire vrai... Sur ordre de _Monsieur le Seigneur des Ténèbres_... " il y avait un tel sarcasme, une telle haine alors qu'il prononçait ce nom que l'ancien Gryffondor frissonna. Ou bien il était bon acteur, ou bien il était réel... Neville était trop détruit, trop inquiet, trop fatigué pour se questionner sur le sujet trop longtemps. Il voyait juste que sa peine était bien réelle et que la sienne aussi.

"- Pourquoi... Comment on peut faire ça... A sa fille... ?

\- Elle avait désobéi...

\- Désobéi à quoi ?

\- A Voldemort. Aux ordres qu'il avait donné. Elle avait fuit... " Neville serra les dents. Il n'en était pas peiné au delà... Mais cette fille il la connaissait, il l'avait connu, il imaginait la douleur qu'elle avait dut ressentir, il voyait la peine et la rage, les sentiments confus dans le regard de son pire ennemi... Et il se sentait encore plus mal, si cela fut possible.

"- Je suis...

\- Ne répète pas encore une fois que tu es désolé Londubat, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Mais...

\- De toute façon, ce n'a pas la moindre forme d'importance..." si, ça en avait pour lui, il mentait, et il mentait bien, tant qu'on ne se plongeait pas au fond de ses iris grisées.  
Neville ne répliqua pas, ne chercha pas à répliquer, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force...

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se contentaient de marcher, lentement pour que les jambes flageolantes de l'ancien Gryffondor puisse suivre le rythme. Neville aurait put s'inquiéter d'être aussi faible devant son ennemi, de lui laisser une ouverture, de le laisser l'emmener dans un piège, peut-être même. Mais il n'en avait plus la force, ni le courage. Et tant pis ou tant mieux si Drago Malefoy lui faisait du mal, il l'aurait mérité.  
Il n'avait même pas sut la protéger...

Le torturer ? Le capturer ? A une autre époque, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dérangé le blond, mais là, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses intentions. Et puis, de toute façon, avec toutes leurs satanées mesures de prévention contre sa possible rébellion (qui ne verra jamais le jour) il n'était même pas capable d'utiliser la magie ou de toucher une baguette sans se brûler, alors attenter au zombie dont il faisait le baby-sitting, c'était pas forcément dans ses options, et pas plus dans ses envies...

"- Tu es au courant qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi les idiots à l'intérieur ?

\- Ils ne devraient pas.

\- Tu es leur ami.

\- Mais je ne risque pas de mourir à tout instant, par ma faute..." Drago stoppa pour le dévisager.

"- Woh on se calme Monsieur la grosse tête ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi et si Luna est dans cet état ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Mais elle me faisait confiance... Elle me faisait confiance et je n'ai même pas sut la protéger...

-... Londubat... Tu ne nous as même pas dis ce qu'il c'était passé..." Neville s'immobilisa, perplexe une demie seconde avant de crier à se tuer la gorge :

"- Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien en dire ?" le ton de Drago semblait doux, compréhensif, l'autre soupira.

"- Je ne sais pas... Juste le noir, moi qui tombe, Luna qui se baisse pour m'aider, un mauvais pressentiment qui me prend aux tripes comme si quelque chose d'affreux allait se passer, une sorte d'éclat de lumière sombre et l'instant d'après Luna qui s'écrase contre le mur..." Drago resta un court instant muet, en proie à une profonde réflexion, un air triste sur le visage.

"- Un éclat de lumière sombre tu dis ?" _Neville hocha la tête de haut en bas._ " Merde... Je reconnais le style de Petes...

\- Petes ?

\- Un des Mangemorts que je côtoyais... Si c'est que je pense ça craint un max...

\- Et tu penses à quoi ?

\- Qu'ils sont au courant... Au courant de leurs projets...

-...

\- Et au courant des nôtres... Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ont piégé la maison que vous aviez à fouiller...

\- TU LEUR AS DIT SALOP ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI LUNA EST DANS CETTE ETAT ! DE TA FAUTE !" Drago Malefoy resta parfaitement immobile, sans parler, sans crier, sans bouger, sans s'énerver ou même se défendre. Il laissa Neville l'empoigner par le haut de son t-shirt sans même le moindre geste esquissé pour se débattre.

"- Calme toi Londubat. Et réfléchis. Ca ne peut pas être moi. Je suis en permanence entouré par un rat de bibliothèques sous hormones, un binoclard, ou une ribambelle de rouquins qui se disputent le titre du plus relou. Je n'ai aucun moyen de les avoir contacté." le garçon sans la relâcher, desserra son emprise sur le vêtement.

"-... C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de force là, Londubat... Je m'amuserais pas à faire le malin autrement." cette-fois si, l'ancien Gryffondor le relâcha complètement et l'observa tituber quelques secondes -le temps qu'il fallut à ce qu'il retrouve son équilibre- d'un œil vitreux.

"- Et tu... tu te doutais qu'on pourrait être attaqués ?

\- Non. Honnêtement non. J'étais persuadé que vous aviez une longueur d'avance sur les Mangemorts.

\- Mais alors...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette maison était piégé Londubat... Mais ça n'augure rien de bon..." le susnommé s'effondra lourdement sur le sol une fois de plus

"- Luna... Ma Luna... Ils... Je vais tous les tuer un par un... Mais c'est de ma faute... Luna... Ma Luna... Tout est entièrement de ma faute... J'aurais du... J'aurais du..." levant les yeux au ciel, le second garçon se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

"- Calme, Londubat.

\- Elle me faisait confiance...

\- Je sais ! Tu me l'as déjà dit... Mais écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Mais je l'avais pressenti ! Si j'avais été plus rapide...

\- Hey ! Avec des Si on referait le monde ! Avec des Si Voldemort n'aurait sûrement jamais existé, et moi, je n'aurais pas été un connard fini... Mais les Si ne servent à rien, on ne change pas les choses. Arrête de te morfondre Londubat, pour elle. Elle va avoir besoin de toi dans les heures prochaines, d'autant plus puisque qu'elle a confiance en toi.

\- Comment peut-elle avoir confiance alors que je n'ai même pas réussi à la protéger ?

\- Ne revient pas la dessus Londubat ! Je t'ai clairement expliqué que tu n'en étais en rien responsable..." Neville sembla s'apprêter à répondre, mais s'arrêta net, son regard se tournant vers un point précis de son chant de vision.

Parce que devant eux, s'avançaient Hermione et Harry, lentement, la tête baissée, comme une procession funèbre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là Malefoy ?

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Luna ?" les harponna le plus inquiet des deux, ne voyant d'intérêt ni dans la question d'Hermione, ni dans les babillages inutiles alors que Luna, sa Luna était entre la vie et la mort.  
La brune se détourna de son ennemi, pour observer son camarade de classe, les lèvres pincées, le regard qui avait prit vingt ans en à peine quelques secondes.

"- Elle est vivante... Elle a survécu..." Neville poussa un cri de libération, tout près à danser dans la pelouse sur l'instant, mais les visages fermés des deux jeunes gens lui coupèrent l'idée même de le faire.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi ces têtes macabres ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?

\- Neville... " la voix d'Harry était un souffle, un regret, une excuse... Avec un regard vide pour son meilleur ami Hermione prit la parole.

"- Et bien, on a réussi à soigner ses blessures, réparer ses côtes, réparer ses os cassés, pallier même à tout le sens qu'elle a perdue. Et son cerveau ne semble pas avoir été touché. Il faut savoir qu'elle a de la chance car peu de gens survivent à un maléfice de cet ampleur, et cela témoigne d'une rare force de vie qu'on s...

\- Viens aux faits Granger, et arrête de tourner autour du pot." Hermione fixa l'ex héritier quelques secondes, avant de continuer, d'une voix lente, qui témoignait de sanglots contenus dont elle tentait de gardait le contrôle par respect pour Neville, par respect pour Luna. Elle passa une main sur son ventre, pour se rassurer, ou peut-être bien parce que l'un des bébés bougeaient, avant d'avouer d'une voix plaintive et suppliante :

"- C'est que... On a pas réussi à vaincre totalement les effets du maléfice... Elle gardera des séquelles à vie.

\- Des... Séquelles ? Hermione ?

\- Neville... Je suis tellement désolée... Si tu savais...

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Hermione réponds moi !

-... Elle gardera des cicatrices à vie... Elle sera défigurée... Défigurée et... aveugle."


End file.
